


Something Wicked

by ApolloLoki97



Series: The Mechanic and The Witch [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hydra, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony helps Wanda, Wanda is hurt, Wanda needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: "Stark...I need your help."It has been one year since the Avengers were torn apart. One year since the Rogues had gone on the run. Tony Stark wants nothing to do with any of his friends that betrayed him. However, when Wanda Maximoff shows up on his doorstep injured and in need of his help, he will have to put his grudge aside to help her and find the people who are after her.With the help of a few fellow friends, Tony may just be able to help the young witch, but just how dangerous has she become? And why are her powers unstable? Can they learn to trust each other again in order to save Wanda's life? Or will it just be another catastrophe?------Or Wanda needs Tony's help and he's not too sure about her.





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising house guest arrives.

One Year. 

It had been a year since Siberia.

A year since the Avengers were torn apart and Tony Stark was doing...okay. He and Pepper were back together, engaged even, and then, of course, he had his new progeny, Peter Parker. Policing Spider-Man had become a full-time job at this point, but he was glad to do it. Not only was he making sure the web-slinging superhero was staying out of trouble and saving the citizens of Queens, but he had grown closer with the young man behind the mask as well. 

Peter was a genius and had one of the biggest hearts. Tony loved the kid and felt as if it was his duty to protect him. He had spent the entire weekend with Peter, upgrading suits and messing around with some prototypes in the lab. Then, his aunt had ordered the sixteen-year-old home and Tony was alone once again. 

Pepper was away on a conference for the company and Vision was still in D.C. working with Ross and Sharon Carter in hope of tracking down Banner who they could still not find. Tony was sure that Bruce wasn’t even on Earth at this point. If he was, they should have been able to locate him within the first couple of months after Sokovia. Thor was a whole other story. As for Rhodey, he came in and out of New York as he juggled his new position within the Air Force and his Avenging duties. Not that there was much Avenging these days. 

Besides the incident with Adrian Toomes, not many supervillains had come out of the woodwork recently. Tony wasn’t really complaining, he was glad to have a break, but after nearly ten years of nonstop violence and fighting, he felt as if it was  _ too  _ quiet and it made him nervous. 

Tony looked out across the silent Compound. These were the times he wished he hadn’t sold the Tower. He would much rather be looking at the glittering lights of Midtown instead of the dark and lonely grounds of the Avengers Facility. Rain pounded the windows and only increased the sense of loneliness within the residence building. 

Stark placed down his coffee mug and headed back towards the lab. He didn’t think he would be getting much rest tonight anyways. He never did when it was just him. As Tony jogged down the stairs, the lights above him flickered. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked. 

_ “Some sort of power surge, Boss,” _ the A.I. said. 

“Point of origin?” Tony asked.

_ “Outside the perimeter.”  _ Tony went to the nearest monitor and brought up the security feeds from the cameras stationed around the Compound. He sifted through the screens, but he couldn’t see anything. 

“Fri, scan for life signs,” Tony ordered. 

_ “One life sign detected.”  _

“Where?” Tony muttered as he brought up a screen just as someone or  _ something  _ ducked under the camera. “Fri, engage intruder protocols.” No answer. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Nothing. Tony immediately called for a gauntlet as he headed for the front door. Out on the grounds, the lights were out, but there was still power to the building. He checked his phone and he still had service. “Not a jammer,” Tony realized as the gauntlet came through the room and attached itself to Tony’s right hand, the repulsor humming softly. 

Thunder rumbled outside and lightning lit up the sky with a bright flash. Tony approached the front door, his gauntlet raised as he saw a shadow moving outside the window. A small shape, definitely human. Then again, Vision looked human and he wasn’t.

The rain was deafening as Tony’s hand unlocked the door and then took a breath. He counted to three before he pulled the door open and aimed his armed repulsor at the intruder. However, it wasn’t a hostile alien or an evil android at his door. Standing before him, drenched and shivering, was Wanda Maximoff. 

Tony didn’t drop his gauntlet. “You even move a finger and I’ll shoot you,” Tony warned, his eyes on her hands that hung at her side. She looked different. He could tell her hair was lighter, even with it soaking wet. She looked older too and there was something else, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Thunder boomed and she jumped slightly. As the lightning followed, Tony could see a gash on her forehead, fairly new too, he figured. 

“Stark,” Wanda said through her chattering teeth, “I need your help.” 

“My help?” Tony scoffed. “Are you sure about that? You’re not here to drop another SUV on me?” Wanda dropped her eyes to the ground. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Rogers?” Wanda looked back at him.

“It’s complicated,” she said, her hands coming up to flick hair from her eyes. Tony’s gauntlet rose higher and Wanda froze, her eyes on the weapon before her. “I haven’t seen Steve and the others for months,” Wanda explained quickly. “I don’t know where they are either.”

“And you expect me to believe that?” Tony asked. “After everything you pulled last year? Rhodey’s fine, by the way, thanks for asking.” Wanda winced. 

“I never wanted anything like that to happen,” Wanda said. “None of us did, Stark. It was messy and it got out of control.” 

“You got that right,” Tony said. “And you’ve come back here, all for what, huh? Help? Because I don’t know about you, Maximoff, but I‒” Tony was cut off by a bright crimson light erupting around them. Wanda stumbled back, her hands alight. “Stop,” Tony said, aiming his gauntlet. “Wanda, stop it.”

“I can’t,” Wanda breathed. She looked at him, her eyes wide and she looked terrified. He hadn’t seen her like this since Sokovia. Tony lowered his hand slightly. “I can’t control it,” Wanda continued. “I get these surges and I can’t stop them.” Wanda fell to her knees as a bolt of energy shot from her hand and flew across the compound, hitting one of the supply trucks, sending it tumbling through the grounds.

Wanda struggled with herself for a moment longer before her magic subsided and she curled her fists, dousing the light. “How long has this been happening?” Tony asked her.

“Months,” Wanda said and then looked up at Tony and he dropped his arm completely. Blood was running from her nose. She noticed and hastily wiped it away. “That part doesn’t always happen.” Tony took a moment to look at her then at the storm raging around them. 

“Shit,” Tony swore softly and then reached around the doorway and grabbed a coat that hung by the door and went back outside. He placed the coat around Wanda’s shoulders and helped her stand. “You were an idiot to come back here,” he told her as they walked into the warmth of the building. “You are one of the most wanted people in the world, you know that, right?” Wanda nodded her head, shivering. Tony reached over and moved the hair out of her eyes. In the light of the entranceway, he got a better look at her head injury. “How’d you get that?”

“Car accident,” Wanda said. 

“You were in a car accident?” Tony asked as he took her through the building and to the medical wing. 

“No,” Wanda whispered, “I caused the accident.” Tony faltered a few steps and looked at the young woman. She looked remorseful and Tony wanted to buy it, but he knew Romanoff had been training the witch before the team had broken apart. He wasn’t sure just how capable of a liar Wanda was these days.

“How did you get here?” Tony asked. 

“Hitchhiked,” Wanda said. Tony pursed his lips. There was no way someone would willingly pick up Wanda Maximoff off the road when most of the country was scared of her. He figured she had used a bit of persuasion to aid her travels. 

“So, your abilities still work, they’re just, what? Not working the way you want them to?” Tony asked as they pushed their way into the medbay and Wanda took a seat on a bed. He released the gauntlet and shuffled through the many drawers. 

“I can control it sometimes,” Wanda explained, stripping the jacket from her shoulders and pulling the warm blanket into her lap. “The other times, it’s like it was when I first got them. Sometimes it’s tied to my emotions, but mostly it’s just random bursts of power.”

“Just telekinetic?” Tony asked, bringing over a tray of suturing materials and disinfectant. 

“Telepathic too,” Wanda said. “But only the reading minds part,” she clarified, “it hasn’t been manipulating the mind control.”

“Yet,” Tony said as he cleaned out her head wound. 

“Yet,” Wanda agreed. Tony sighed as he worked, making sure the wound was clean before picking up the anesthetic. 

“Why did you come here, Wanda?” Tony asked. 

“I told you, I need help,” Wanda said. 

“No,” Tony said. “Why did you come here,  _ to me?   _ Why not Steve or even Clint? He’s up at the farm under house arrest.” Wanda winced as Tony injected the anesthetic into the cut and started to stitch the wound closed. 

“You studied Loki’s scepter,” Wanda said. “You know how the Mind Stone works. I thought you’d be able to help me.” Tony stopped, the stitches half done. He pulled away and looked at her, trying to see into her mind as she once did to him. 

“You’re lying,” Tony said. “Or at least you're not telling me the whole truth.” Wanda was worrying at her hands, playing with a ring on her left index finger. Tony had seen her do this before. It was her mother’s wedding ring. 

“I want to stop running, Stark,” Wanda said as she looked up at him. “I am tired of running. I want to come home.” They were watching each other, neither of them quite sure of the other. Tony went back to work on her stitches.

“I don’t know how possible that is, Wanda,” he told her. 

“Because of Ross?” Wanda asked. “And the Accords?” 

“Yes,” said Tony, “but also because...you frighten people. Not that that’s your fault, but it’s the reality of the situation. Public opinion, it’s all changed in the past year.”

“I didn’t think it was going to be easy,” Wanda admitted. Tony grimaced as Wanda’s eyes fell closed. Tony didn’t blame Wanda for wanting to come home. He forgot at times just how young she was and how much of her innocence was taken away. Not just by Strucker, but the criminals in her own country. Pietro and Wanda had lost everything and Tony knew his weapons were at fault.

When he found out terrorist organizations were using his weapons to inflict harm, he went out and took care of the problem himself. He was willing to do what needed to be done then, so why was he wrestling now? Was it because she had chosen Steve’s side? Because Wanda wasn’t just some nameless hostile on a battlefield? Or maybe because he didn’t want to accept that the problem was never  _ with _ Wanda or Sam or Clint or even Natasha. Zemo had done this to them and then the emotions grew deeper when truths were revealed.

His problem was with Steve and Barnes. Wanda was just caught in the crossfire and while he was still angry with her, turning his back on someone in need wasn’t his style. Not anymore. 

“I can’t promise you I can help with your powers,” Tony said slowly.

“I know,” Wanda said, her voice heavy with fatigue. 

“But,” Tony said, “I can try.” Tony tied off the last stitch and stepped back from her. Wanda was looking up at him, surprised. 

“You will?” she asked and Tony nodded. He crossed his arms. 

“I don’t trust you, not anymore,” Tony said. “Hell, I can’t even believe I let you in tonight. If Ross finds out you’re back on U.S. soil, he’ll come for you.”

“I know,” Wanda said. “You have every right not to trust me and I’m not expecting anything.”

“Who is after you?” Tony asked and Wanda stuttered, trying to find her words. “Don’t play games with me, Maximoff. I’ve seen enough people who are on the run in my life. You’re not just running from the government, somebody else is after you.” Wanda was silent for a moment, her jaw tight. Tony waited. 

“I don’t know who they are,” Wanda said finally. “But they know me and about Pietro.” 

“They know about Strucker’s experiments?” Tony asked and Wanda nodded. “HYDRA?”

“I don’t know,” Wanda repeated. “All I do know is that we were hiding in Brussels and I went out one night for a walk and got shot.” Wanda lifted up her the hem of her shirt to show Tony a bullet wound on her side. It was about six months old, he figured, maybe more. “The next day my powers started acting out of control. When the others went to prime the quinjet, I snuck away and I left. I’ve been running since.”

“And Steve really has no idea where you are?” Tony asked. Wanda shook her head. 

“No, and I don’t think anyone would have guessed I’d come back here.” She had a point, Tony thought. The last place you would look for a rogue Avenger was New York. Then there was the fact that Wanda and Tony were never that close. He hated her for a while, most of them did, but he never connected with her the way Steve or Natasha did. 

“That head laceration is only a day or two old,” Tony said. “That happen in New York?” 

“Canada,” Wanda said. “They were following me in some big armored trucks. I managed to crash them into each other, but then my powers…” She raised her hands, frowning at them. “I was thrown in the crossfire, hit my head on the side door. I woke up a few minutes later and they were all dead. I walked for hours and then found an old fishing town where I found a truck driver and got over the border.” Tony ran a hand over his face, trying to wrap his mind around all of this. 

“Okay, let me get this straight,” he began, “you got shot, you ran away from Cap and other said traitors because your powers are going haywire, mind-controlled your way across the world while armed psychopaths were chasing you, all to end up back here asking for my help to fix you? Do I have that right?” Wanda slowly nodded. “Jesus, Wanda,” Tony said as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

“I’m sorry, Stark,” Wanda said. “For everything. And I understand if you think this is a bad idea and decide not to help me.”

“I’ve already decided to help you,” Tony reminded her. “And yeah, this is a horrible idea. We could both go to jail.” Tony sighed and turned his face to the ceiling, hating what he was about to say. “But, I know that if I were in trouble and came to you or anyone on the opposite side, you’d help me.” Wanda nodded.

“We would,” she said. “I would.” Tony knew she meant it. Though they had disagreed and the bad blood between the two sides was still pretty thick, there was still that sense of honor between the Avengers. Steve had said that if Tony needed him he would be there, perhaps it was Tony’s turn to offer the same olive branch. 

“Okay, I will see what I can do,” Tony said. “Tomorrow, though, okay? It’s late, I’ve had a long weekend, and you need sleep.” Wanda nodded again and he helped her stand. She wavered on her feet slightly and Tony gripped her arm as they walked back toward the residence wing. “You knocked out F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Tony observed.

“I didn’t want you to know it was me before I could explain,” Wanda said. “Sorry.”

“A simple reboot should fix it,” Tony said, waving off her apology.

“Where is everybody?” Wanda asked as they walked through the empty halls.

“Working,” Tony said. “Vision should be back within a couple of days.”

“Oh,” Wanda said and the disappointment in her voice was evident. 

“He’ll be glad to see you,” Tony said and Wanda nodded. 

“Bucky is in Wakanda,” Wanda said suddenly as they entered an elevator. Tony looked at her confused. “Steve, he got them to help Barnes. Get HYDRA out of his head.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Tony asked. The last thing he’d expected to come out of her mouth was the location of the man he had tried to kill a year ago.

“I know you won’t trust me for a while, but I am willing to try, Stark,” Wanda explained. “I am trusting you with this information. Don’t make me regret it.” Tony nodded slowly. An olive branch of her own, it seemed. They exited onto the third floor and Tony took her to her old room. 

“I haven’t cleaned out anything so all your stuff is still here,” Tony said as he pushed open the door. Wanda walked in as Tony hit the light and she paused. Her eyes scanned the room taking in everything from her abandoned guitar to some discarded clothes on her unmade bed. “Get some sleep,” Tony said and then turned to go, but stopped. “Wanda?” she looked back at him. Her shoulders were slumped and exhaustion weighed heavily on her. Tony wasn’t sure when the last time she slept, but it didn’t look like it was recent. “The collar,” Tony said, “at the Raft, I had no idea they were going to do that to you.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” Wanda said softly.

“It was,” Tony corrected. “I should have...I don’t know, given you a better exit plan. The fight was between Cap and me, nobody should have gotten caught in the crossfire. And you shouldn’t have been chained up like an animal.” 

“I know you’ve never liked me that much,” Wanda said. “But I hope you know I stopped hating you after Sokovia. I don’t know if I ever really hated you in the first place. Anger is… a complicated thing.” 

“You hated what I once was,” Tony said.  “I’ve tried to make up for that.”

“And you have,” Wanda said. “I was just too angry to see it.” 

“I suppose both of us have our own issues with each other,” Tony said. “Maybe we can try to fix that.”

“Starting by fixing me?” Wanda asked. Tony nodded.

“Fixing you comes first, trusting you… that may take some time.” Tony said. 

“I know,” Wanda said. “Thank you, Stark.”

“I’ll be putting extra security protocols around the Compound. I’m also going to place the residences off limits for the time being and not let Fri tell anyone you’re here, but I can’t shut down the facility. If I close up shop, people will know something is wrong.”

“I understand,” Wanda said. 

“You stay out of sight and we’ll figure all this out, okay?” Wanda nodded and Tony took one more glance around the room before leaving and shutting the door behind him. He headed for the lab, already trying to figure out what to do about the witch’s magic. He didn’t know how to help her and he didn’t want her here, but he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. There was no way he was turning her over to Ross and if the people after her  _ were _ HYDRA, then he had to do something. 

Tony entered his lab and brought up the schematics on the scepter. The Mind Stone stared down at him. He reached over and rebooted F.R.I.D.A.Y. and as his A.I. got situated, Tony opened up a new encrypted server for his new project. This wasn’t going to be easy and he and Wanda could end up tearing each other apart by the end of it, but if she wasn’t willing to go back to Steve, he had to handle it. 

“Alright, Fri, let’s get to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What will Tony do? 
> 
> This is not a romance story! They are not going to be involved. They have their own relationships. 
> 
> I had originally meant to post this in January, but life got in the way and mental health got in the way, but I'm posting it all at once so I hope you enjoy! This first story is a little slow, but this will be a trilogy and you will get many more answers as the series goes on! Stay with me!


	2. Treason of the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to run tests.
> 
> Peter needs help. 
> 
> Someone comes home.

The storm had finally passed the next morning.

Tony had gotten a few hours of sleep after he spent some time re-introducing himself to the scepter. It was well into the morning by the time he made it downstairs to the kitchen. The night before had been exhausting. Never did he think Wanda Maximoff of all people would show up on his doorstep asking for help. The whole thing seemed ludicrous. The entire time he had been in the lab, his eyes had been on the drawer that held the burner phone from Steve. 

He wanted to call Steve. He should have called him, but the phone remained locked away. Wanda wanted to trust him and Tony knew that they weren’t going to get anything done unless he kept his word. He was going to help her and calling Rogers wouldn’t benefit either of them at the moment.

Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and then another one for Wanda and headed upstairs. Out the windows, he could see people arriving for the day. The many analysts arrived in their government-issued cars with tired looks on their faces. More days searching for threats that may or may not be out there, Tony thought. “Fri, mirror the windows and soundproof the residences.” 

_ “Right away,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and Tony knocked on Wanda’s door. A few seconds later, she opened it slowly.

“Morning,” Tony said and offered her the mug, but she hesitated. “What? Don’t like coffee anymore?” Wanda took the mug. 

“I didn’t know if I was allowed to leave my room,” Wanda said. 

“Residences are secure,” said Tony. “ _ You _ came  _ here _ , remember? You’re not a prisoner.” Wanda opened her door all the way and took a sip of her drink as she sat back on her bed. Tony leaned in the doorway. “How are you feeling?” Wanda shrugged.

“Fine, I think. Just a bit tired,” Wanda explained. 

“Magical tired or normal tired?” Tony asked. Even in the few years that they have known each other, he had learned to know the difference. It was the same as when Peter would have his sensory overload moments. Tony could always tell if Peter was just worn out or if he needed to be isolated until everything had calmed down. 

“Both,” Wanda said. “I haven’t really been sleeping and with all the power surges it has not been easy.”

“I figured as much,” Tony said. “I have some stuff I have to work on this morning, but later this afternoon I want to run some tests, okay?” 

“Sure,” Wanda said. “What should I do in the meantime?” Tony shrugged. 

“Whatever you want as long as you stay in this building. Just stay out of the labs, I don’t need my things exploding due to sudden amounts of psionic energy.”

“Right,” said Wanda. “I’ll just hang around then.” 

“Okay,” Tony said. “Good talk.” Tony awkwardly left the room and headed back downstairs. As he got set up in the lab, he got a text. 

_ 10:43 | Peter: Hey, did I leave my physics textbook in the lab?  _

Tony rolled his eyes. Of course, Peter would leave his homework behind. Tony looked around for a moment before spotting the blue book under a bunch of scrap tech they had been sifting through. 

_ 10:44 | Tony: Yeah, it’s here. Why? Do you need it today?  _

Tony flipped through the book, catching all the notes Peter had placed within the margins. He snorted as he saw some of the spider doodles as well. “Subtle,” Tony said. His phone chimed. 

_ 10:44 | Peter: Sort of…  _

Tony sighed and shut the book. He glanced at the time and then his eyes turned to the stairs that led back to Wanda. He could leave her for a little bit. Surely that would be fine, right? “Fri, please tell Miss Maximoff, I’ll be back shortly. I have to make a quick errand to Forest Hills.”

_ “Will do.”  _

_ 10:45 | Tony: I’m on my way. Tell me, is being an irresponsible teenager also one of your freaky powers? _

Tony called for his armor and stepped onto the balcony outside, locking up the building on his way out. 

_ 10:45 | Peter: Rude.  _

Tony laughed just as the suit landed behind him. He fell back into it as he headed towards Queens. Hopefully, Wanda would find something to do and not destroy something in the process. 

* * *

Wanda stood under the warm water of the shower. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had just informed her that Tony had left. It made her nervous to be at the Compound without him, but she was glad to have a little peace and quiet for the first time in weeks.

The injury to her head stung as she washed her hair, but it had been a while since she had a proper shower and she wasn’t going to waste it. She thought back to the past couple of months. A part of her knew that it was a good thing Steve and the others hadn’t found her, but there was also a small part of her that wished that she had crossed their path at least once. 

Were they even looking for her? She couldn’t be sure and there was no way that she was going to risk seeking them out. It was safer for them to be away from her, not just because of the hostiles on her tail, but safe from her as well. 

Wanda looked down at her hands and conjured a subtle wave of power that rolled over her fingers. She had signed up for the experiments because she wanted revenge. Her abilities thrived off of her need for vengeance and then after Sokovia, it all changed. Steve, Natasha, Sam, they had all taken her in and helped her become an Avenger. Then, in a matter of hours, it all fell apart. Wanda had nightmares of what happened in Lagos for weeks after it happened and then when they locked her in the Raft, they got worse.

Her hands went to her neck as if she could still feel the metal collar attached to her throat. A sob escaped her throat as she slid to the floor, trying to catch her breath. The tears came next. All the people she had hurt all because she was angry and out of control. Wanda thought all this self-doubt had gone away, that she had gotten a handle on her emotions, but it almost seemed worse now.

Wanda stayed on the shower floor until she couldn’t bear the incessant pounding of the water around her and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself and stood before the mirror. The red hair was Natasha’s idea. They had all done a few things to look less like themselves, but Wanda wasn’t too sure about it. She thought it made her look less like Pietro. She turned from the mirror and went to get dressed. 

The residences were eerily quiet as Wanda wandered the halls. Everything was the way she remembered it. It looked as if Tony hadn’t changed anything. Sam’s favourite coffee mug was still in the kitchen, the keys to Natasha’s motorcycle were by the banister, and some of Steve’s old records were in the living room collecting dust.

As she headed downstairs a photo on the wall caught her eye. It was of Pepper and Tony at what looked to be a press conference. Pepper was smiling and on her left hand was a sparkling diamond ring. Wanda was happy to know the two of them had worked everything out. She had been rooting for them. 

Wanda headed to the training room. It was one of the smaller ones on the grounds, but big enough for the stronger members of the team to work out their frustrations. While the rest of the building looked the same, this room was different. A series of platforms had been built into the ceiling along with a number of metal beams. There were also much heavier weights in the corner that hadn’t been there before. Wanda kneeled down and plucked what looked to be a strand of thread from one of the weights. It disintegrated in her hands. 

Someone incredible strong had been working out here, she figured. Wanda stepped back and gently prodded the weight with her magic. She wrapped her energy around it and lifted it into the air. She raised her second hand and added another weight, letting the objects circle above her. This felt natural, easy even. They floated through the air, making wide arcs as she manipulated them. Then, suddenly, white flashed behind her eyes as pain exploded in her skull. Wanda fell to her knees with a cry as the weights crashed to the floor. It felt as if her brain was on fire. Wanda gripped her head, breathing heavily as she waited for it to stop. After a while, the pain subsided and she let out a breath. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finally opened her eyes and came out of her crouch. 

The weights had left divots in the floor. “Dammit,” Wanda swore. Destroying Stark’s property was probably not the best way to repay him for helping her. Wanda didn’t try to move them back and quickly left the room. Her headache was still there and was slowly getting worse so she went looking for some painkillers “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Wanda asked. 

_ “Yes, Miss Maximoff?”  _

“Do you know where Stark keeps the stronger pain medication?” Wanda asked as she walked into the closest supply closet. She picked up a bottle of aspirin but didn’t think it would do the trick. 

_ “You should be able to find what you are looking for in the Medical Wing.”  _ Wanda headed that way. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Wanda said as she walked, worrying at the sleeves of her sweater, “who else trains here besides Vision and Rhodes?” she asked. 

_ “That information is classified.”  _ Wanda’s brow furrowed. 

“From me?” she asked. 

_ “From any and all non-members of the Avengers Initiative.”  _ Ouch, Wanda thought. Though she supposed it was accurate. They stopped being Avengers when they refused to sign the Accords. Wanda shuffled into the medbay and started looking through the cabinets. Her mind started to wander back to Leipzig. There were other heroes there that she hadn’t met before. Scott, of course, but he had been on their side and if Clint was under house arrest, she knew Scott was too. 

Then there was T’Challa. Natasha said he was a king now, taking the mantle from his father. Wanda figured he would still be in Wakanda. That only left Stark’s recruit. The one that swung from strings? Or webs? Steve had said he sounded young, maybe around her own age. Wanda had watched as he easily took on Scott as well as Steve. That level of strength would easily explain the weights. “Stark has been busy,” Wanda muttered as she found what she was looking for. 

She took two pills from the bottle and headed back to the kitchen for some water. After taking the medication, Wanda curled up in the living room and turned on the news. She flicked through the channels, trying to catch up on everything that had happened in the past year, but not much was happening. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

_ “Yes?”  _

“Where is‒” Wanda was cut off by a loud bang from above. Wanda looked towards the third floor and then slowly got up from the couch. She was quiet as she approached the stairs, but then she heard the family tread of the metal suit and relaxed. Wanda continued to the next floor. “A little warning next time, Stark,” Wanda said as she rounded the corner.

But it wasn’t Tony.

Colonel Rhodes stood in his War Machine armor. His faceplate was down, but Wanda knew he was staring right at her. She backed away a few steps. Rhodey approached her and Wanda kept backing up until she hit the wall. Her eyes were on the machine gun holstered on his shoulder. Rhodey’s faceplate went up. “Give me one reason, Maximoff, why I shouldn’t be calling you in?”

* * *

Midtown School of Science and Technology wasn’t Tony’s favourite place to be on a Monday morning, but Peter needed him.

Parker was sitting on the front steps of the school when Tony touched down outside. “I didn’t realize you’d be in the suit,” Peter said as he approached the billionaire. 

“Suit’s faster,” Tony said, his helmet retracting. Tony handed Peter his book. 

“Thanks,” Peter said sheepishly. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Tony asked. 

“I have Study Hall,” Peter explained, “they’re not going to miss me.” Tony noticed the slump in his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. 

“Nothing, why would something be wrong?” Peter asked, flustered. 

“Pete, I know you. What’s going on?” Peter was quiet for a moment before he let out a groan. 

“May is freaking out on me!” Peter exclaimed. “She sat me down last night and was telling me all these new rules. She gave me a curfew! I can’t  _ have  _ a curfew, Tony!” Peter said running a hand through his hair. 

“Her house, her rules,” Tony pointed out. “I thought she was cool with all your spandex crusades.”

“She  _ was,”  _ Peter said. “I mean she lets me hang out with you upstate and go on missions and stuff, but I don’t know, something has changed recently.”

“Did something happen that you’re not telling me about?” Tony asked, his arms crossed.

“Not that I can think of,” Peter said. “Maybe she’s finally realizing that what I do is actually dangerous…”

“What are you going to do about it?” Tony asked. Tony liked May. She wasn’t too happy with him when she found out about Spider-Man, but eventually, the two of them had worked out a sort of system so Peter could focus on school and his Avenging. It was working out so far.

“Try to talk to her? Make her understand, I guess?” Peter said. “What do you think I should do?” Peter asked. 

“I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Tony said. “I have my own issues to deal with. If something is going on with May,  _ you  _ need to deal with it.” Peter sighed. 

“I could just sneak out,” Peter considered. 

“Your funeral,” Tony said.

“Well, thanks for bringing this,” Peter said, raising the book.

“No problem, kid,” Tony said. Peter turned to go when he looked back, confused. 

“Wait, what issues are you dealing with?” Peter asked and Tony busied himself with his gauntlet. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Tony said. 

“Tony, if something is going on, shouldn’t you tell me?” Peter asked. The two of them had agreed not to lie to each other, especially after the Vulture incident, but Tony couldn’t tell him this. He hated lying to the kid, but the fewer people that knew Wanda was back the better. 

“Peter, everything is fine. Now, get to class before I call May,” Tony said. Peter shook his head. 

“No, I know when you’re lying,” Peter said. 

“Or maybe you are just trying to focus on my problems instead of your own?” Tony offered.

“Don’t make this about me,” Peter said. 

“I’m pretty sure when this whole conversation started, it  _ was  _ about you.” Peter went to argue when F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to Tony.

_ “Boss, we have a situation back at the Compound.”  _ Peter, obviously hearing it, furrowed his brow. 

“What kind of situation?” Tony asked, cursing himself for leaving Wanda alone. 

_ “Colonel Rhodes has returned.”  _

“Shit,” Tony said. 

“Why is that bad?” Peter asked. Tony ignored him, his helmet covering his face. “Tony?”

“Gotta go, kid. Stay in school,” Tony said as he engaged his thrusters and launched into the sky. “Fri, what is going on?” 

_ “Colonel Rhodes and Miss Maximoff are in some sort of standoff,”  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. 

“Weapons armed? Magical hands?”

_ “Colonel Rhodes has his weapon trained on Miss Maximoff, but she does not seem to be on the offense.” _

“That’s because she’s worried she’ll kill him,” Tony said as he pushed himself faster. “Fri, patch me through to the intercom.” 

_ “Connecting now.”  _ A second later, Rhodey’s voice reached him. 

“How could you think coming back here was a good idea at all?” Rhodey was saying. He sounded angry, but he wasn’t yelling. That seemed like a good start. 

“Rhodey!” Tony called over the connection. 

“Tony?” Rhodey said. “What the hell is going on? Do you know who is sneaking around the Compound?”

“She’s not sneaking,” Tony explained. “Look I’m a few minutes out, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Fine, but I’m not getting out of the suit,” Rhodey said. 

“Didn’t think you would,” Tony said and ended the call. “Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Mondays?”

_ “Once or twice, Boss.”  _

* * *

Tony arrived just as Wanda’s eyes started to glow.

Wanda was backed against the wall, her eyes on the Colonel. Her hands remained magic-free, so Tony figured this is what she had been talking about when it came to the mind reading being out of her control. “Steve is not with me,” Wanda said, answering Rhodey’s mental question. 

“You stop that right now,” Rhodey said, pointing a finger at her. 

“She can’t,” Tony said as he entered the room, sealing up the doors and windows behind him. Tony stepped in between his friend and the witch. “She can’t control it, Rhodey.”

“Bullshit, we both know how powerful her mind games are, Tony,” Rhodey said gesturing to the young woman. 

“It’s a long story. I don’t even have all the details, but Wanda needs help. She came back here for  _ help _ ,” Tony said, urging his friend to see it clearly. 

“And the others?” Rhodey asked. 

“They don’t know she’s here. Only you and I know,” Tony promised. Rhodey was quiet, reading the situation. James Rhodes was always the level headed one of the two. He made more rational decisions and viewed situations with more care and consideration than Tony did. It was one of the many reasons Tony respected Rhodey so much. “Come on, buddy,” Tony urged. Rhodey sighed and then powered down his weapons, the machine gun sliding back into place on his back.

“I don’t like this,” Rhodey said. 

“I know,” Tony said. 

“Do you trust her?” Rhodey asked. 

“Absolutely not,” Tony said. “But I believe her. I think she’s telling the truth. Someone is after her, Rhodey and I have to find out who.” 

“Someone’s after you?” Rhodey asked Wanda who had been quiet for a bit. She nodded.

“Stark thinks it’s HYDRA,” Wanda said. 

“HYDRA?” Rhodey asked, eyes wide. “Damnit, I thought we were done with HYDRA.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever be done with them,” Tony said as he went over to Wanda and lifted her chin, checking her eyes. They were back to green. 

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said. Tony grimaced. 

“Not your fault,” Tony said. “Why don’t you go down to the medbay and I’ll meet you down in a few and we’ll get started on those tests, okay?” Wanda nodded and then looked at Rhodey before heading down the hall. Tony stepped out of his suit, sending it away. 

“Tony…” Rhodey sighed. 

“I know. I know it’s bad, trust me, but what was I supposed to do? Send her away?” Tony asked. 

“You could have called him,” Rhodey said. 

“No.” Tony shook his head. “Wanda left Steve for a reason. Her powers are not stable and there are people trying to kill her. My guess is that she left to protect them. If I were to call him it would be too messy.”

“As if it isn’t already a mess now!” Rhodey exclaimed. “I am committing treason each second I am not calling Ross and telling him that she is here.”

“So am I!” Tony yelled. “I signed the Accords too, Rhodey.”

“Yeah, and you already committed treasonous acts when you flew off to Siberia only to get your chest crushed by Steve.” Tony flinched and absently rubbed at his sternum. 

“That was different,” Tony argued. “I had to fix my mistake. Accusing Barnes of killing all those people without knowing all the facts was wrong. As for everything that happened after that...well that has nothing to do with the Accords.” Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose and Tony could tell he was overthinking. 

“What do you want me to do, Tones?” Rhodey asked. 

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do, but Rhodey,” Tony said approaching him, “I could really use some help on this.”

“It’s illegal,” Rhodey pointed out. 

“That’s never stopped us before,” Tony pointed out. Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“You know, I was actually coming here to tell you that they don’t have any leads on Rogers and the others,” Rhodey said. “Ironic.”

“I’m starting to think irony is a part of our daily lives at this point,” Tony said. Rhodey looked at him and then took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly, he nodded and Tony grinned. 

“I’ll help you,” Rhodey said and Tony’s shoulders dropped in relief. “But, if anyone asks, I never saw her.” 

“Deal,” Tony said. “Now, get out of that suit so I can hug you.” 

* * *

 

Wanda lay on the x-ray table, her eyes on the ceiling above.

“Why aren’t you doing an MRI?” Rhodey asked. Tony, Rhodey, and Wanda were all in the medbay. Rhodey had removed his suit and now stood beside Tony, his leg braces creaking as he shifted his weight. Tony figured it was time to give them a tune-up. Tony brought up Wanda’s scans and then pointed. 

“That’s why,” Tony said pointing at her abdomen. 

“Is that...?”

“A bullet?” Tony asked, enlarging the image. “Yes, it is.” Tony hit the intercom button. “Maximoff, it would have been nice to know the bullet is still inside your body.” Wanda looked over at him, her brow furrowed. 

“I got the bullet out,” she said. “I do know how to extract bullets, Stark.”

“Well then you were shot twice,” Tony said. “In the exact same spot, at the exact same time…” Tony waved her out of the booth and Wanda got herself situated as Tony erected a hologram and took it to the center of the room. Wanda joined them, her shirt was lifted as she looked at the bullet wound. Rhodey took a look as well, checking the scar tissue. 

“Definitely a single entrance wound,” Rhodey said. “Did you see the kind of gun?” Wanda shook her head as she let her shirt drop. 

“Short range?” Tony asked.

“Long, maybe a rifle,” Wanda said. “My bet is a sniper.” 

“Did you go looking for the said sniper?” Rhodey asked. 

“I was sort of trying not to bleed out on the streets of Belgium,” Wanda said. 

“I was waiting for the sass to come out,” Tony muttered and Wanda smiled slightly.

“What did the others say when you got back?” Rhodey asked. Tony tensed, but Wanda didn’t seem bothered by the question. 

“Steve wanted to go immediately, but Sam didn’t want to move me until the next morning. I pulled the bullet out, Sam patched me up and then I went to sleep. Natasha and Steve went looking, but they didn’t find anyone. The next day, I was getting my things together when I started hearing their thoughts and I nearly destroyed the apartment we were staying in. Steve thought it was because I was hurt, but it felt...different. I knew I wasn’t in control.”

“Then you snuck away when they were loading the jet?” Tony asked. Wanda nodded. 

“The story of how I got back here is a bit longer.”

“And we will hear that another time,” Tony said. “The bullet or bullet shard is near the surface, so I should be able to get it out easily. Hop up on that table, will you?” Tony said gesturing to the sterile table at the center of the room. 

“You’re going to do surgery on her? Now?” Rhodey asked.

“Do you see Bruce?” Tony asked, gesturing around. “No, because he’s probably dead or gallivanting through the cosmos, so I have to do it. Besides, it’s not surgery. I’ll numb her up and then make a small incision. These things have a way of working their way to the surface eventually,” Tony said as he went to wash his hands. Wanda gestured to Rhodey who turned his back as she stripped off her shirt. She lay a sheet on her chest and lay back, exposing her abdomen. 

“I now know why you wear a metal suit, Stark,” Wanda said as he brought over the medical instruments. “Getting shot hurts.” Tony snorted. 

“You got that right, kid,” Tony said and then stopped himself. Wanda didn’t seem to notice the slip, but Rhodey did. He only called Peter ‘kid’, it was a term of endearment and he had to remind himself that this wasn’t Peter. Wanda was not some kid that needed her hand held. She was as much a warrior as he was, deadlier even. 

“Have you done this before?” Wanda asked, staring at the scalpel on the tray. 

“On myself,” Tony said. “And I’ve seen Bruce and Helen do it a lot, you’ll be fine.” Wanda sighed and relaxed as Tony picked up the syringe of anesthetic. “This is going to pinch,” Tony said. Rhodey watched on nervously. 

Tony braced his hand on her stomach and then slowly pressed the needle in her side, but when the syringe broke the skin, his hand froze. Tony struggled as his hand became wrapped in crimson energy. Wanda looked over in shock and then stared her hand. “I’m not doing that,” Wanda whispered. 

“Kind of feels like you are,” Tony said through his teeth. Wanda’s magic forced him back and he dropped the syringe just in time before he injected himself. 

“Tony,” Rhodey said as he approached Wanda who was shaking slightly. Tony steadied himself and then went to Wanda’s side. She was coughing and at the site of the bullet wound, red veins spiderwebbed. Tony helped her sit up as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Whatever was in that bullet did a lot more damage than we thought,” said Tony.

“What’s wrong with me?” Wanda asked. Tony looked at her and then at Rhodey. 

“I have no idea.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good Peter and Tony moment. 
> 
> This story takes place a bit after Homecoming as that isn't far from the events of CW. I imagine this takes place in the time Wanda was in hiding before IW, but Infinity War isn't going to happen. So yeah...


	3. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers, Surprises, and a Heart to Heart

Tony, Rhodey, and Wanda were at a standstill.

Literally.

None of them were moving as they stared at each other from across the table in the main conference room.

“What do you think? Possession? Doppelganger?” Rhodey asked as he stared at the witch.

“Possession? Seriously?” Tony asked looking at his friend.

“The girl can control people’s minds and you think possession is farfetched?” Rhodey scoffed. Tony had foregone placing Wanda in a cell. Rhodey had been all for it but after quick consideration, Tony believed Wanda when she said she hadn’t attacked him.

“I am not possessed,” Wanda said defensively.

“Well, you’re something,” said Rhodey. “I’ve never seen your powers do that.” Rhodey stared at Wanda’s head, expecting it to start spinning around.

“Stop it,” Wanda snapped and Rhodey jerked slightly and then sat back in his chair. “I told you I was shot. Maybe whatever they shot me with is doing this?”

“Already have that theory,” Tony said. “Though, it’s not much of a theory at this point.” Tony took out his phone and tossed up a hologram. It was the same one as before, one of her scans. “This is whatever was in the bullet,” Tony said gesturing the shard that was still lodged in her abdomen. “My guess is that it was inside the regular bullet and was injected when you were shot.”

“So why didn’t it come out when I took the bullet out?” Wanda asked.

“It’s not normal,” Tony said. “Somehow it has adapted to your body and has become _a part_ of your makeup. Just like how you can’t mind-warp yourself, you can’t manipulate this.”

“How is that even possible?” Rhodey asked.

“Not sure yet, but until we can find a way for me to get a look at it without it trying to kill me, we are out of luck,” Tony said.

“There has to be a way to nullify its power,” Rhodey said.

“Not without taking Wanda’s powers as well,” said Tony. “And look here,” Tony enlarged the scan and pointed to the area just below the shard. “Whatever this thing is, it is keeping her abdominal aorta intact. The bullet must have nicked it and this shard has basically plugged the hole.”

“All from a single shot?” Rhodey asked.

“Seems like it. I mean with the mixture of magic and science these days, anything is possible,” Tony said. “The question is why? Why you and why now? You haven’t exactly been hiding since Sokovia.” Wanda shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

“I was always protected,” she said. “By you and Steve and the rest of the team. I guess they figured I was an easy target when I was on my own.”

“But nobody could have predicted what happened with Zemo and the Accords,” Rhodey said.

“Unless they had a mole or were working with Zemo?” guessed Wanda.

“Zemo worked alone,” Tony said, standing up. “This is something different. This works directly with your abilities and they were definitely following you. This tells me that they have been planning this for a while. Maybe even when you and Pietro first signed up for the experiments.”

“But if this _is_ HYDRA and you’re right and they’ve been after me since before I met you, that doesn’t make any sense,” Wanda said. “It was HYDRA who made me like this. If they wanted to kill me, they would have done it then.” Tony shook his head.

“I don’t think they’re trying to kill you. I think they want to weaponize you or rather re-weaponize you. That is what you and your brother were made for. Something you need to know about HYDRA is that while they are this big evil organization, there are tiers. Some officials are higher than others and to make your way through the ranks, you need to bring in the biggest guns.”

“Which is Wanda,” Rhodey realized. Wanda frowned, staring down at her hands.

“Not much of a big gun when I’m not in control of my powers, am I?” Wanda asked. Tony pursed his lips.

“Then maybe they screwed up? It has happened before,” Tony offered, but Rhodey was shaking his head. “What are you thinking?” Rhodey stood and started to pace, his eyes on the hologram.

“Maybe shooting Wanda wasn’t to kill her or injure her, but to infect her,” Rhodey said. “That thing has to be some sort of specialized tech that only they can remove. Think about it, Wanda gets hurt by HYDRA tech and they are the only people who can help her. So what does she do?”

“Goes back to HYDRA…” Tony said. “Damnit, they knew you were vulnerable without the full support of the team.”

“Because I am considered ‘rogue’,” Wanda figured and then she smiled. “But we have an advantage.”

“And what’s that?” Tony asked. Wanda raised a brow and the look on her face made Tony slightly afraid. She hung out with Natasha too much.

“Everyone in the world thinks we hate each other,” said Wanda.

“True,” Tony said.

“HYDRA would never expect me to go to someone for help when we’re supposed to be at war.  To the one person who understands their technology and can beat it. They made the mistake of underestimating me _and_ you.” Wanda waited as that all sunk in and then slowly, Tony smiled.

“That may have been the nicest thing you have ever said to me, Maximoff,” said Tony and then stood from his seat. “And you are absolutely right because I have a third theory. Meet me in the lab in an hour. I have work to do.”

* * *

Wanda and Rhodey met Tony in his largest lab.

“Don’t touch anything,” Tony said. “Either of you.” Rhodey sat down as Tony had Wanda stand in the center of the room. He then took out a datapad and had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a full x-ray scan of her.

“Why are you scanning me again?” Wanda asked.

“Because,” Tony said, “I am now looking for something specific. We know there is still tech lodged in your abdomen,” he said, typing away at the pad, “and Rhodey, what you said about the infection, it gave me an idea.”

“Why didn’t you scan for tech in the first place?” Rhodey asked.

“I was looking for a bullet the first time,” Tony defended “But now that I know it’s something HYDRA did on purpose, I can trace it.”

“We don’t know for sure it is HYDRA,” Wanda pointed out.

“Trust me,” said Tony, his brow furrowed in concentration, “it’s HYDRA, and I know that because I just found this.” Tony flicked a series of holograms out into the room and expanded the center one. “Right there.” He pointed to a series of random numbers and symbols but nestled in between everything was a line of eighteen digits.

“What’s that? A serial number?” Rhodey asked.

“Not just a serial number,” Tony explained. “A calling card.” He maneuvered the hologram and enlarged it further before dragging something else through the scan. It was the virtual image of the shard left in Wanda’s body. Tony lined up the two holograms and the small number fit alongside the lower half of the shard. “This is not some broken piece off some tech, it _is_ the tech. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before, maybe I’ve just been...distracted, but this technology is the same as the stuff we found in Sokovia. Fri?”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. lit up the far wall with data screens, all of it containing surveillance imagery and data retrieval. “This is all from Sokovia?” Rhodey asked, approaching the screens.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. collected everything from every mission. Before we lost him to Ultron, he uploaded all of this to the Tower mainframe,” Tony said. “Everything Strucker and List were working on when it came to their experiments.” On the screen farthest to the right were two photos. One was of Wanda, the other of her brother, Pietro. Wanda stared at the face of her twin, taking a deep breath. “Look here,” Tony said, tapping on the center screen. “In 2015 it was a prototype, but I think we all know just how much HYDRA likes to try to improve things.”

The object was oblong, the same size as the one Wanda carried. Slightly bigger than your average USB key with two capped ends and on the side was an eighteen digit serial number. “List always started his serials with seventeen and both this prototype and the one that they shot Wanda with start with seventeen.”

“So this List guy is after her?” Rhodey asked.

“Oh, no, he’s dead,” Tony said, “Yeah, I killed him, but his work was clearly copied.”

“Doctor List was the one who worked on Pietro and me,” Wanda said, staring at the photo of the doctor on the screen. “We were with him the day of the raid before we went out on our own. Strucker ordered him to delete everything.”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. was thorough,” Tony said. “And I don’t think the base in Sokovia was the only place that List had access to. Whatever he did with the scepter, he made _this_ to counter the effects. Or at least dull or disrupt them. HYDRA is smart, but I don’t think even they could full nullify abilities given by an infinity stone.”

“So List’s technology is being used as a sort of tranquilizer for my powers?” Wanda asked and Tony nodded.

“In a way,” he said. “But there are clearly side effects that may or may not have been intentional. Your magic is becoming almost sentient with this thing. The way it attacked me when I tried to remove it… Thor told me what happened when Jane Foster was infected with an infinity stone. The energy needed a host, now I don’t think this directly correlates, but I need to know more about the stone and how it all works with your powers. I don’t think HYDRA knew enough about the scepter or the Mind Stone to make this thing full proof.”

“Which means what?” Wanda asked.

“It means that this may be suppressing and altering your abilities, but it could also be killing you,” Tony said softly and Wanda’s expression fell. “They are using it to weaken you so that you either go back willingly as Rhodey said or so you can’t fight back, long enough for them to take you by force,” Tony said.

“Can you stop it?” Wanda asked quietly.

“I’m going to try,” Tony promised. “This has been affecting you for months and I fear that it’s only going to get worse.”

“It’s not like you can get it out,” Rhodey reminded him.

“I’m sure we can figure something out, but I need to understand it more and if it’ll have lasting effects. As soon as I know what _exactly_ this thing does, I’ll fight through all of the psionic energy and get it out. Okay?” Tony asked and Wanda nodded.

“Okay,” she agreed.

 _“Boss,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted, _“you’ll want to see this.”_ The screens before them changed to news feeds and Tony enlarged the national coverage as a woman was covering a breaking news alert.

 _“Canadian authorities are working alongside the United States State Department due to a developing story coming out of La Verendrye Wildlife Reserve in Quebec. This past Saturday night two large vehicles were involved in a crash coming out of the reserve. Five dead on the scene and another dead on arrival at the nearest hospital. Authorities are looking for the person they believe to have caused the accident, former Avenger and Sokovian National, Wanda Maximoff.”_ Tony and Rhodey both looked at Wanda as she stared at the screen, her eyes wide.

_“According to a witness who had been hiking nearby and saw the accident, he saw, quote, ‘large, wide, flashes of red and then the two trucks swerved from the road’. Miss Maximoff has been MIA since 2016 when the Avengers broke apart due to their disagreements over the Sokovia Accords. Maximoff and four others: Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson are among the most wanted people in the world at the moment. She is considered incredibly dangerous and if you have any information that may help local and international authorities, please call this tipline.”_

“The world is going to think I am a murderer,” Wanda said as Tony turned off the feed. She turned to the two men. “I was protecting myself. I didn’t mean to kill them.”

“I know,” Tony said, “but the rest of the world isn’t going to see it that way. Especially not after Leipzig or Lagos.”

“Dammit,” Wanda swore, shoving her hands into her hair.

“Something doesn’t seem right,” Rhodey said.

“None of that is right!” Wanda said, gesturing to the screens. “They are acting as if I am some loose cannon.”

“No, not that,” Rhodey said. “The witness part.”

“What are you talking about?” Wanda asked and Tony raised his brows at his best friend.

“The storm from the past couple of days has been all up and down the East Coast, Canada included. There must have been rain and snow up in those areas.”

“So?” Tony asked.

 _“So,”_ Rhodey said, “why would there be a random lone hiker who just happened to be by some obscure road coming out of the reserve at the exact time Wanda was running from HYDRA?”

“You think he was a plant?” Tony asked. Rhodey nodded.

“Wouldn’t be the first time HYDRA did something like this. Their whole thing is major infiltration and manipulation. I mean, my god, look how long Pierce was active in our government,” Rhodey pointed out. “They’ve been after her for months using stealth and tracking, but maybe they’re getting desperate and they need to find her faster.”

“And what better way than getting the whole world looking for a rogue Avenger,” Tony said with a sigh. He looked at Wanda. “That target on your back just got a lot bigger.”

“Do you think they’d come here?” Wanda asked.

“HYDRA or the U.S. Government?” Tony asked.

“Either,” she said.

“I think HYDRA would be very stupid to try and infiltrate this place, but stranger things have happened. As for the State Department, well I expect I’ll be getting a call from Secretary Ross very soon.”

“He’ll ask you to look for me,” Wanda said.

“Maybe,” Tony considered, “but I’ve turned him off my tail once before, I’m sure I can do it again. I am an excellent liar.”

“Then I can’t wait to hear what lie you have cooked up for me.” Tony jumped at the sudden voice that came over the PA system.

“Is that…?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes, it is,” Tony grimaced. “Hi, honey.” Pepper’s face appeared on the screen next to them and she was not happy.

“Upstairs,” Pepper said. “All three of you. Now.” Pepper ended the call and Tony kicked out at a stool.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y…”

_“Miss Potts asked me not to tell you she was home, Boss.”_

“Is _everyone_ coming home this weekend? What part of keeping you a secret does the universe not understand?” Tony said looking at Wanda.

“What do we do?” Wanda asked.

“We go upstairs,” Tony said, “and hope we can convince my fiancée not to kill me.”

* * *

Tony admitted to himself that he was ready to hide behind the young telekinetic as he went to face Pepper Potts and he was not ashamed of that.

Rhodey, Tony, and Wanda headed back upstairs to the communal lounge where Pepper and Happy were waiting. Pepper stood there with her arms crossed, her red lips down in a frown. “What were you thinking?”

“Honey, I can explain everything,” Tony promised. “Just please hear me out. Hear her out.” Tony gestured to Wanda. Pepper and Tony weren’t together during the whole Accords debacle, but Wanda had met the woman once or twice before the couple had separated. She had liked her enough and respected her a lot.

“I was already on my way home from the conference. Happy and I just saw the news feed in the car when we pulled up,” Pepper said. “I don’t have to be a genius to know that something else is clearly going on here.” Pepper looked at Wanda. “I trust you have a good reason for coming back, Miss Maximoff.” Wanda nodded.

“It’s a long story,” Wanda said.

“But one we are very willing to tell you,” Tony said. “But this has to be it!” Tony exclaimed. “I swear if one more person walks through that door, we might as well ship her off to D.C. ourselves.” Pepper looked back to her soon-to-be husband and then stepped to the side.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing he doesn’t always need to use doors,” Pepper said as Vision phased through the wall behind her. Tony looked as if he wanted to scream. Rhodey gripped his shoulder, trying to keep him calm as the android walked toward them. Tony went to ask Vision why he was back when he noticed Vision wasn’t looking anywhere near him, but right at Wanda.

Wanda stared back and Tony noticed how her hands were twitching at her side. She was unsure of what to do and being in close proximity of the Stone, Tony didn’t know what it would do to her powers, but it was a risk they would have to take. It also seemed as if Wanda was willing to risk it as well as she snapped out of her daze and walked straight to Vision.

Vision held his arms out as she approached him and she fell into his embrace. Slowly they melted into each other and then, Wanda started to cry. Sobs wracked the young woman and Vision clung to her tighter, pressing his face into her hair as he stroked her back. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his chest, her shoulders shaking. Tony nodded his head towards the others and walked from the room giving Wanda and Vision their privacy and their much-needed reunion.

As Rhodey took Happy to update him, Tony pulled Pepper into an empty room.

“I’m not mad,” Pepper said.

“Seems like you are,” said Tony.

“I’m...confused and a bit frustrated that you didn’t call me as soon as she showed up,” Pepper said, crossing her arms.

“It all happened fast, Pep, I promise I was going to tell you,” Tony said, “but this is sensitive. You were going to be the _only_ person I told but then Rhodey came home and you arrive with Happy and Vision in tow…” Tony took a deep breath. “It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.” Pepper approached him and ran her hands over his arms.

“Calm down,” she said softly. “Now tell me what happened, from the beginning.” And Tony did. He told her everything from when Wanda showed up on his doorstep the night before to when they found out about the HYDRA technology. Pepper was patient as he spoke, not interrupting once.

“I mean, what was I supposed to do? Kick her back out into the cold?” Tony asked.

“Of course not,” Pepper said, “but Tony this is incredibly dangerous, for both of you. If her powers are as unstable as you said, this could not only put you at risk but could potentially expose her.”

“And if I don’t help her she’s going to end up right back into HYDRA’s clutches and I can’t let that happen,” said Tony. “She’s so young and she’s been through enough hell in her life. I won’t be the reason she experiences even more. And before you ask, I’m not calling Steve. That option is completely off the table.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea either,” Pepper said. “Knowing Steve, he would want to take control of the situation and if Wanda left him, it was for a reason, right? No use in bringing up all that just for him to shoot down all your ideas.” Tony looked at her in surprise.

“I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me,” Tony said, tugging her closer. “Will you help me with this?” Pepper ran her hands through his hair and pressed her forehead against his.

“You know I will do anything for you,” Pepper said. “Even help you hide one of the most wanted women on the planet in our house.” Tony smiled and kissed her.

“I love you so much,” Tony mumbled against her lips.

“I love you too,” Pepper said. “Please tell me you have a better plan than this though?”

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked.

“Tony, keeping her sequestered in the Compound will not work forever. You guys had to have an escape plan, right? In case everything went downhill?” Pepper asked.

“Sure,” Tony said. “Steve and I had all sorts of ideas, but they only worked with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help and while I don’t think Fury would turn her in, we can’t let any government agency know where she is. There are moles everywhere and based on the past connections between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m not taking any risks.”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t have a plan,” Pepper concluded.

“Not yet,” Tony admitted, “I just need time to clear my head and then we will be in full plan-making mode. I promise.”

“Then why don’t you go and do that and I will make sure all the security protocols are in place and make sure Happy hasn’t blown a fuse.” Tony relaxed against her and nodded.

“Sounds good,” Tony said and Pepper kissed him once more before leaving the room. Tony sat there for a moment before the tension and the anger from the past year slowly crept up on him. He needed to hit something.

* * *

“I am glad you’re back,” Vision said.

Vision and Wanda had stepped away and gone to Wanda’s room for some time apart from the rest of the group. After Wanda had calmed down, Vision had sat with her as she explained what had happened. Her hands were in his as he spoke softly to her.

“It was selfish for me to come back,” Wanda admitted.

“Maybe,” Vision considered, “but I understand why you did.” Wanda looked up at him.

“I’ve put Stark in a tough position, Viz, how is that fair?”

“Tony has been in worse spots,” Vision reminded her. “He will not abandon you, Wanda. That I know for sure.” Wanda sighed and leaned back into him, his hands finding their way to her hair, playing idly with the strands.

“It’s all just one big disaster,” said Wanda. “How did this fall apart so easily?” she said looking around the room. It was so eerie being back where nothing had been moved, nothing had changed. It was almost as if Stark was trying to stay put in both the past and the present.

“I knew this would happen,” Vision said. “The Accords ruined everything. The Avengers are broken and yet we are expected to go on and work with the government as if everything hasn’t been a complete catastrophe.”

“I didn’t think the government would have you working on anything besides trying to hunt us down,” Wanda said.

“They are doing that as well,” Vision said and Wanda softly smiled at the bluntness in his tone. She had missed that. “However, there are other matters that Ross wishes we explore. I am currently assisting in the search for Doctor Banner.”

“Banner?” Wanda asked. “I would have thought he would be considered dead by now.” Wanda only knew Bruce from their brief interactions in New York and of course when she had gotten inside his head in Johannesburg. When the Hulk had escaped on the quinjet in Sokovia, the team was sure he'd be coming home, but two years later and there was still nothing.

“According to the Secretary of State, Banner’s counterpart isn’t so easily defeated,” Vision explained. “They believe he’s out there somewhere.”

“And what do you believe?” asked Wanda.

“I think,” said Vision, “that they are using Banner’s disappearance as a smokescreen to keep an eye on us. Bruce Banner is a brilliant man, if he still alive out there, he will find his way home.”

“Sounds like a lot of wishful thinking to me,” said Wanda.

“We can only have hope that everything works out,” Vision said. Wanda frowned.

“When did you start to be so optimistic?”

“Perhaps around the same time that you stopped,” Vision said. Wanda sat up and turned to him.

“It’s a little hard to be hopeful when you’re on the run and the entire world hates you, Viz,” Wanda said.

“Not everyone hates you,” Vision said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “They just don’t understand you.”

“They think I am a murderer,” said Wanda. “I will never be able to come home. Not for real at least.”

“We will clear your name and stop HYDRA. We are going to fight this, Wanda,” he told her.

“And if we lose?” Wanda asked. Vision leaned forward and took her face in his hands.

“Then you run,” he said, “and I will run with you.” Tears pricked her eyes as she leaned in close and Vision met her halfway. As their lips touched, Wanda felt, even for a split second, that it was going to be okay.

“I’ve missed you,” Wanda said as they pulled apart.

“As I have missed you,” said Vision. “This is going to work out, Wanda, and I think it starts with you and Tony getting on the same page. You need to trust him or at least trust that he will do everything he can to help you,”

“You’re saying I need to go talk to him?” Wanda figured.

“I am,” Vision said. “This starts and ends with the both of you, but I will be here as well.” Wanda smiled and placed her hand against his cheek before standing.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s Stark?”

 _“Boss is in the training room on the ground level.”_ Wanda took a breath and then headed downstairs. If there was a way to start mending their relationship, she knew what she had to do. It was time to talk about Sokovia.

* * *

Wanda found Tony in the middle of blowing something to pieces.

It was one of Steve’s punching bags.

“Blowing off steam?” Wanda asked as she entered the room. Tony powered down his gauntlet and turned to her.

“In a way,” Tony said, disengaging the gauntlet and placing it down. He gestured to the floor before him. “Do you know what happened here?” he said pointing to the large divots in the ground from the massive weights. Wanda grimaced.

“I was testing out my powers and they reacted… sorry,” Wanda said. Tony shrugged and stepped around them.

“I’ve been meaning to remodel this place anyways,” Tony said.

“Is that why you’re destroying Steve’s old equipment?”

“I bought it so technically it’s _my_ equipment,” Tony said.

“You’re allowed to be angry with him,” Wanda pointed out.

“Yes, I am aware of that, thank you,” Tony said.

“I just mean that he understands why you are mad at him,” Wanda clarified.

“I really don’t want to talk about Rogers right now,” Tony said, sitting on a bench and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Okay,” Wanda said, joining him. “Then let’s talk about you and me.” Tony looked over at her.

“What are talking about?”

“Stark,” Wanda paused. “Tony, I never apologized for what happened in Sokovia. The first time. I know that you all have said that I have made up for what Pietro and I did when we were working for Strucker and Ultron, but when I first encountered you in the workshop…”

“You messed with my head,” Tony said.

“Yes.” Wanda’s hands were sitting loosely in her lap.

“And you saw what I was seeing,” Tony figured as he thought back to that day in 2015. He had seen his greatest fear. All of his friends killed from a war he couldn’t protect them from. The haunting image of Steve grabbing him and telling him that he could have saved them still shook him to his core. He thought that after New York, after working through it and then everything with the Mandarin he had a better handle on it all, but the truth was, that overwhelming fear of losing this war was always on his mind. And it tortured to him.

“I used that fear to hurt you further,” Wanda admitted. “I played on all of your fears and I should have never done that.”

“You were being coerced,” Tony said, dropping his eyes to the floor.

“Not when you first raided the base. I was doing that on my own volition because I was angry.”

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Tony said. “Every day I learn of even more lives I have had a hand in destroying.” Tony jumped slightly as a hand rested on his wrist. Wanda wasn’t looking him, but she didn’t remove her hand and he didn’t move away from her.

“I have lost everyone,” Wanda said, her voice barely above a whisper. “My parents, my brother, and then when I thought I was going to be a part of something solid, it cracked. Loss and anger make you do horrible things. Every terrible thing I did to you and the others was a result of that.” Wanda looked over to him. “But I am trying to not let it define me. Natasha told me of your friend Stane.” Tony swallowed thickly at the mention of Obadiah. “In a way, you were being coerced too. You cannot blame yourself for their deaths, Tony. You can only try to make up for them.”

Tony stared at her and couldn’t help but notice how fast she had matured in the past couple of years. Emotionally, that is. When he had first met her, Wanda was a scared and powerful young woman who didn’t know the extent of her abilities, but now she was so much more. And this apology only made Tony realize how much Wanda wanted to change. HYDRA had tried to make her a weapon, but Tony would not let that happen again.

He would protect her. No matter what.

“You’re right,” Tony said, “and I am going to make up for it. Starting by getting that thing out of you.”

“I think that sounds like a good plan,” Wanda said. Tony stood and grasped her hand and pulled her up with him.

“If HYDRA wants you back, they’re going to have to go through me, Rhodey, and Vision,” Tony said.

“Not to mention Pepper,” Wanda said.

“Oh Miss Potts is our secret weapon,” Tony assured her, slipping back into his laid-back demeanor. “We only unleash her when we need the biggest gun.” Wanda smiled at that.

“Come on, Maximoff,” Tony towed her towards the doors. “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish that these two had gotten along in the MCU so I am trying to write a friendship or at least two people who get each other. Pepper is my queen and I love her and I really needed some ScarletVision.


	4. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They receive a visitor

“Tony, wake up!” Tony’s eyes flew open and then they immediately shut as the bright light assaulted him.

“What time is it?” he groaned. 

“Tony, you have to get up.”

“Rhodey?” Tony grumbled, slowly opening his eyes again. Rhodey stood over him, still in his armor, a frantic look was on his face. “What’s going on?” Tony looked to his right, feeling the empty space next to him. “Where’s Pepper?”

“She’s in the conference room. Get dressed, something’s happened,” Rhodey said as Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled towards his closet. 

“What happened?” he asked, pulling his shirt over his head. “I thought you were in D.C.” Rhodey had gone to Washington to run interference with Ross and keep his ears open in case the Secretary of State got any leads on Wanda or HYDRA. So far, Ross hadn’t reached out to Stark and he was glad for whatever Rhodey had been doing in the capital to keep their eyes turned from Upstate. 

The sun was streaming through the many windows and he figured it must have been past noon. Tony had finally made it to bed a couple of hours ago. He had been up late analyzing some new scans he had taken of Wanda the evening before.

He and Vision had been working nearly nonstop for the past week trying to understand the tech that Wanda had been infected with. Tony needed more time. Even after all their research, he still had nothing. Happy and Pepper were helping in any way that they could but left the weird science to the mechanic and the android.

“I just got back, but he’s not far behind,” Rhodey said. 

“Who? Ross? Rhodey, you’re not making any sense,” Tony said, pulling on some clean clothes and grabbing his shoes. 

“They know she’s in New York, Tony,” Rhodey explained. “Secretary Ross is on his way here right now to recruit you to help find her.” Tony grabbed his phone and the two men headed from the bedroom and back into the main building. 

“What does he know?” 

“Nothing,” Rhodey said. “He said he got an anonymous tip that Wanda was in Manhattan, but she said she never went into the city so I’m guessing this was another plant by HYDRA.” 

“Seems about right,” said Tony, rubbing a hand over his face. “What’s our timeline?”

“I got here about an hour ago. They took the chopper and I left just before them, so maybe twenty minutes?” Rhodey said as they entered the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. took them down to the main floor that housed the largest conference room also known as the “War Room”. 

“You’ve been here for an hour?” Tony asked. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You needed sleep, so did Wanda. We have time, Tony.” Tony sighed but nodded. 

“Any other intel?”

“I didn’t stay long enough to find out. I was going to call, but I didn’t know if they were going to be monitoring communication and I’d rather not raise suspicion.” 

“No, no, that’s good you came here. The more backup the better,” Tony said, running scenarios over in his head. 

“You think there will be a fight?” Rhodey asked as the elevator let them out. 

“If they find out she’s here, yes. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure they don’t find her, but I’m more than prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her out of their hands. They’re not getting her again,” Tony promised and was surprised at his fierce tone. Rhodey looked shocked as well. 

“Well, you know I’m with you, Tones.” 

“I thought you didn’t want any part of this? Officially, that is,” said Tony. 

“You’re not the only one who can have a change of heart,” Rhodey said. Tony gave his best friend a small smile as he pushed his way into the conference room. Wanda, Vision, Happy, and Pepper were already there. Happy was pacing in front of the windows as Wanda sat at the head of the table with Pepper next to her. Vision was watching the monitors that showed the security feeds for around the compound. Wanda’s eyes flashed to Tony’s as he entered. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her and she nodded. 

“What’s the plan, Boss?” Happy asked. 

“They’re not too far behind, there isn’t enough time to move her,” Tony explained. 

“I could leave on my own,” Wanda offered. Tony shook his head. 

“With your magic going haywire, I don’t want you out alone. We don’t need a repeat of Canada and especially with HYDRA still out there…” Tony said. 

“I could go with her,” Vision offered. 

“If any of us are missing, they’ll suspect something,” Pepper said and Vision nodded, understanding. 

“So we hide her,” Rhodey said.

“Not many places to hide in this building and you know they’re going to search the premises,” Happy pointed out. 

“Plus, if she has a surge it’ll be a bit difficult to hide that,” said Tony. The power surges had gotten more frequent and Wanda was getting weaker after each one. Her nose was bleeding more often and it was starting to affect her telepathy more and more. 

“What about the collar?” Rhodey suggested.

“No,” Tony said instantly and Wanda looked to him. 

“What collar?” she asked, carefully. Tony sighed, flexing his hands as his mind raced. “You have one of the power dampener collars, don’t you?” 

“I grabbed one before I left the Raft the first time. Wanted to know how it worked. I was never going to use it on you,” Tony promised. 

“Maybe you should,” Wanda said, standing up. 

“No,” he said. 

“It could be the only way to get this shard out,” Wanda said. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

“Because I’m not putting that thing on you and we don’t know if it would even nullify this type of tech. Shutting you off from your powers like that could send your body into shock with the HYDRA tech in your system,” he explained. 

“Or it could be the answer we’ve been looking for,” Wanda offered. 

“I’m not risking your life for a maybe situation, Wanda,” Tony said and she ran a hand through her hand in frustration. 

“What if you alter the technology?” Wanda asked. “Use something similar to counteract the HYDRA weapon.” 

“That could work,” Vision proposed. “Though I surmise that it would take more time than we have right now.” 

“Vision’s right,” Rhodey said. “We need a quick solution now and we can worry about the magical surgery later. What can we do right now to keep Wanda hidden?” 

“Put her in a suit,” Pepper said. 

“What?” asked Tony.

“The suits can contain major amounts of energy and some of the newer ones have the sedation in them, right?” Pepper asked and Tony nodded. “The suit is a lot faster than you, so if she surges, it can react quick enough to administer the sedative.” 

“And if I end up blowing up an ARC reactor?” Wanda asked. 

“I’m always messing around with something. We’ll blame it on a technical malfunction,” Tony decided. “Okay, yeah, this could work. I’ll get Wanda into a suit. Rhodey, Pepper, and Vision you’ll need to stall Ross when he gets here. Hap, I need you to make sure everything is in order, they can’t know she’s been staying here. Fri, lockdown Wanda’s room.”

_ “Right away,”  _ the AI said. 

“There’s something else,” Wanda spoke up, her expression had turned from annoyed to worry. 

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked. 

“If it was HYDRA that sent them the tip then they have to know where I am and if they know, and the government knows, then Steve is going to know,” Wanda explained. 

“And that’s bad?” Happy asked. “You ditched them overseas. They’re not idiots, I’m sure they’d figure you’d come back here eventually.”

“I didn’t exactly ditch them,” Wanda said. “You can’t exactly sneak away from Natasha.” Wanda looked at Tony, her hands fluttering at her sides and then it finally clicked. Tony always thought it was a bit odd that Wanda had been able to get away from Steve so easily, especially after being injured.

“You got in their heads,” Tony said and Wanda nodded. 

“I had just enough control to do it after being shot. I made them forget about me, but that was months ago, it would have worn off by now. They’ve probably been looking for a while.”

“And there has been international news coverage on you for the past week,” Rhodey reminded her. 

“So they’ll be headed here too if they’re not here already,” Tony said. 

“Steve wouldn’t be that stupid to come back to New York,” Pepper said. 

“I was,” Wanda pointed out. “And if they think I’m in trouble…”

“If they show up when Ross is watching this place, we’re going to have a much bigger problem than we have now,” Tony said. 

“Then you leave,” Pepper said. “After we deal with Ross, we sneak the two of you out and you hide her until this is resolved,” she said pointing to Tony and Wanda. 

“You want us to run?” Wanda asked. 

“Ross isn’t going to stop, HYDRA isn’t going to stop, and I think we all know Steve well enough for him not to give up either,” Pepper explained. “While Steve, Sam, and Natasha aren’t a threat, them being around with a national manhunt going on for Wanda is only going to make this messier.” 

“Where would we even go?” Tony asked. 

“Find a safe space in the city maybe?” Vision suggested. 

“What about T’Challa?” Rhodey asked. Tony shook his head. 

“He has enough to deal with right now and if Ross finds out we went to Wakanda he’ll just follow. I won’t lead him to Barnes or involve the Wakandans,” said Tony. The information about Bucky surprised those who weren’t aware, but Tony didn’t seem to notice. “We’ll figure that out later. Right now, we have to get you in a suit. Let’s go.” The room dispersed and Wanda followed Tony through the compound. 

“What if this doesn’t work?” Wanda asked. 

“Then we’ll improvise.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Steve,” Wanda said as they headed below.

“I get it,” Tony said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the collar.” 

“I still think it’s worth a try,” Wanda said. 

“It’s a barbaric invention. I’ll figure something else out that doesn’t turn you into a zoo animal,” he promised. “Nobody should feel as if they’re being chained with hands around their neck.” 

“Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience,” Wanda noted. 

“Remind me to tell you about Afghanistan some time,” Tony said as they arrived on the sublevel. “Alright, Maximoff, pick a suit.” Wanda’s eyes widened as the above lights came on. The sublevel of the Compound was incredible. Wanda hadn’t ventured below much when she was a resident, but this seemed to be rather new. There must have been more than thirty suits all in individual cases with hydraulics that brought the suits into the main building. 

There were all different types. Some were bulkier with bigger reactors while others were streamlined for speed. Most of them had Tony’s iconic coloring of red and gold, but there were a few that were black, gold, silver, and even one that was completely white. The hulkbuster armor was down here as well along with its many attachments that fit inside Veronica. In the far corner was what looked to be spare parts for War Machine and just inside the door was a wall panel with smaller individual casings that Wanda thought were to be removable ARC reactors, but she couldn’t be sure. 

“You’ve been busy,” Wanda finally said. 

“Used to have a lot more, but there was this whole Christmas battle and I ended up blowing them up. That was before we met.”

_ “Boss, Secretary Ross has arrived and is requesting to land onsite.”   _ Tony and Wanda looked at one another. 

“Twenty minutes?” Tony scoffed. “Access granted, I’ll be up in a moment,” Tony said. “Come on,” he said towing her towards one of the suits at the back. It was all red and had larger gauntlets on the arms that ended in almost clubs. “This is a prototype suit I designed as a base for the nanotech suit I made. It’s made out of heavier stuff as it wasn’t really meant for flight. If you start to feel a surge, just ask Fri to inject the sedative and hope for the best.”

“That’s reassuring,” Wanda said. Tony opened up the armor and Wanda stepped up into the case as the suit closed around her. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” Tony assured her. “Just try to remain calm and I’ll get rid of him as fast as possible.”

“If something happens, I’ll say I’ve been hiding here and that you had no idea,” said Wanda. 

“Nothing is going to happen. We’re in this together, alright?” Wanda nodded and Tony shut her face mask. Tony walked from the room, locking it behind him with double security measures. “Nobody in or out, Fri. Where is everyone?”

_ “Conference Room A, Boss.”  _

“On my way.”

* * *

When Tony arrived at the War Room, everything seemed normal.

On his way up, he noticed little things Happy had done. Putting away a mug Wanda used, stashing any medical supplies they left lying around, and of course, locking down Tony’s lab. Happy even had F.R.I.D.A.Y. place the biohazard lock on for good measure. Ross’ men were roaming around the residences as well as the rest of the Compound, but the armor hall wasn’t on any official blueprint and Tony had made sure of it. Only those who resided in the Compound knew of its existence and Tony was determined to keep it that way. 

“Mister Secretary, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony asked as he approached the man, but didn’t offer his hand. Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, and Vision were sat in the many chairs seemingly unbothered. 

“Don’t play games with me Stark. Where’s Maximoff?” Ross asked. Tony furrowed his brow slightly. 

“Last time I checked she was murdering people in Canada. Why don’t you check there?” 

“We know she’s in New York,” said Ross.

“And you think she’d come here?” Rhodey interjected. 

“This was her home,” Ross pointed out. 

“No,” Tony said, “Sokovia was her home. Then we destroyed it and had a big fight over the consequences of said destruction and then she went off with Rogers. Ever think to ask him where she is.” 

“We are not currently aware of Captain Rogers whereabouts, are you?” Ross asked. 

“Nope, but I would check the Arctic Circle. You know, in case he was feeling nostalgic,” said Tony. 

“This isn’t a joke, Stark.”

“Never said it was,” Tony said as he walked around the room. “Though, I do find it funny that you think the one person from the opposing team that literally  _ hates me  _ would come here.”

“You’re saying that you haven’t seen or heard from Maximoff since the Raft?” Ross asked.

“Not one word.”

“What makes you think this tip of yours was credible?” Vision asked. Ross looked to him, still unsure around the android.

“The tip came from someone inside this facility,” said Ross and Tony’s blood went cold. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Happy glance at him. 

“Interesting,” Tony mused, his face completely composed.

“Are you denying these claims?” Ross asked. 

“What claims? You could be lying for all I know. Maximoff isn’t here, feel free look around. I think I have one of her old hair brushes if you want to sniff her out yourself, Mister Secretary.” Pepper and Rhodey covered their mouths trying to hide their smiles.

“There’s a shoot to kill order on her, Stark. She had left bodies in her path on her way back here and she needs to be taken down,” said Ross.

“Maximoff is one of the strongest enhanced individuals I have ever met,” Tony explained. “If you think a few soldiers with guns could take her down, then you aren’t as smart as I thought you were.”

“We’ve made a few adjustments since our first encounter with Banner. I think we’ll be fine,” Tony’s jaw flexed at the mention of his friend. “Do I have your support on this?”

“Absolutely not,” Tony said. Ross went to argue, but Pepper stepped in. 

“The Avengers may work under the Sokovia Accords now, Secretary Ross, but that does not mean you get to order one of them to hunt down another. It was decided last year that you would be handling the search for the Rogues and I suggest you continue to do so without involving my fiancé or any other member of this team.”

“Not much of a team these days, is it?” Ross quipped. 

“And whose fault is that?” Vision put in. Ross glared at him but didn’t comment. 

“We’re going to find her with or without your help, Stark,” Ross warned. 

“Then I wish you good luck, but if you do find her, you better make sure you bring big guns,” Tony said and then the doors to the conference room opened and an agent came in. 

“Perimeter and residences are clear, Sir. Hangar and Annex buildings too. She’s not here,” the agent said. 

“Satisfied?” Tony asked. Ross stared him down, but Stark didn’t give him an inch to intimidate him. 

“I know you’re lying to me. I’ll find her and I’ll take you down for harboring a criminal. All of you,” Ross threatened before striding out of the room. Just as he crossed the threshold the lights flickered. “What was that?”

“ARC reactor is having problems,” Tony said. “Time for a tune up it seems.”

“Allow me to walk you out, Sir,” Rhodey said as he followed the Secretary out into the hall. Tony waved at the back of Ross’ head. They waited until they heard the chopper blades start up and F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave the all-clear before rushing down to the sublevel.

The electrical surges got worse as they neared the hall. Tony was in the lead with Vision behind him. Happy and Pepper stayed upstairs in case Wanda was unstable. F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened the doors just as they approached the room and when they entered the first thing they saw was a crushed suit, the second was Wanda. She was on the ground and she was gripping the sides of her head. 

Vision rushed to her, trying to pry her hands away from her face. Blood dripped down her face and all around them, the many suits started to shake. “Vision,” Tony warned. 

“It’s fine, I can handle her ability,” Vision assured him. Suddenly, the room stilled. As did Wanda. Vision dropped his hands as Wanda slowly came out of her crouch. When she looked up, her eyes were crimson and they were locked on Tony. She still looked to be quite out of it, but her gaze was intent on the billionaire and he knew she was reading his mind. He didn’t move as she peered into his mind. Her expression was open, curious, no hostility at all. This wasn’t like the last time she had been in his head.

Nobody moved for nearly a minute. Wanda’s nose had stopped bleeding, leaving dark streaks on her t-shirt and dark circles appeared under her green eyes. Tony then noticed the red veins spiderwebbing on her neck. The infection had gotten worse. The marks reminded him of his own palladium poising all those years ago. They had to work faster. A moment later and Wanda’s eyes fell closed. She slumped over, exhausted and Tony relaxed as her power curled back into her.

“Viz?” Wanda mumbled and Vision lifted her into his arms.

“Take her to the medical wing, Vision,” Tony said and Vision nodded. As he passed Tony, Wanda reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Everything is okay, Ross is gone,” he assured her, but Wanda didn’t look all that concerned over the Secretary of State. 

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Wanda whispered and Tony went rigid. He didn’t know what exactly she was seeing, but he had an inkling it was something from the last year. “Steve was wrong.” 

Tony watched after them as they headed back into the main building. His eyes then turned to the mangled suit and a shiver ran up his spine. Ross would definitely need bigger guns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making Ross my villain, don't I? I just hate him so much so it's fun. 
> 
> I know the armor hall hasn't been referenced directly but just go with it. Since this is when IW should be, the Mark L is already built.


	5. A Temporary Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to work. 
> 
> Peter offers advice.
> 
> Wanda is fluctuating.

“I wish Bruce was here.” Tony stood between Pepper and Happy watching Wanda through the window.

Rhodey and Vision were on either side of her, adjusting the oxygen mask and making sure her heartbeat remained steady. Just a few hours after Ross left, Wanda had gotten substantially worse. She didn’t seem to be having many more surges, but it was as if her body was shutting down. The only one who could be around her in case her magic got out of hand was Vision. 

Because both of their abilities came from the Mind Stone, their energy was similar. Vision lay his hand against her cheek as she lay still on the bed. “How did this happen?” Tony asked. “I thought she was doing better. Do you think it was the stress from Ross showing up?”

“I don’t think so,” Happy said. “I think she’s been pretty bad for a while, Tony.” 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. “She seemed fine to me.” 

“I think she was putting on a front for you, Boss. I’ve caught her sleepwalking this past week. Not really all there and her magic was going all over the place. She even got outside once and got halfway to the quinjet before Vision and I got her back to bed,” Happy explained. Tony turned to face him, his arms crossed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Tony asked. 

“She asked us not to,” Happy said. “You have been running yourself ragged trying to fix her and she didn’t want to add more stress on top of all of that.” 

“Wanda Maximoff looking out for your wellbeing?” Pepper said. “Never thought I’d hear that.” 

“You and me both, honey,” said Tony, turning his eyes back to Wanda. Tony knocked on the glass, gaining Rhodey and Vision’s attention and gestured them out into the hallway. Vision gave one last look to Wanda before following Rhodey.

“You need to make something for her today,” Rhodey said as they approached. “Anything to shut off her magic. It could slow down whatever HYDRA has done to her.” 

“I don’t even know if it’s possible to completely shut her off from it. Her abilities are a part of her, Rhodey,” Tony said. 

“We have to do something,” Vision said. “Her vitals are stable for now, but the infection is growing.” 

“What about something temporary?” Pepper asked. “Just to give her more time?” Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, I do have the collar, but…” Tony began. “I could maybe change the technology. Turn it into a bracelet or something. Just so it doesn’t feel like it’s suffocating her.”

“How long will that take?” Vision asked. 

“If I don’t sleep and get to work right away? I should have something by the morning, but there is no guarantee it will work.” 

“There isn’t enough time, we have to take risks. Steve or HYDRA could be already on their way,” Rhodey said.

“I know,” Tony said. “I’ll get to work. Let me know if anything changes, okay?” Rhodey nodded and Tony headed back towards his lab.

“What can I do?” Pepper said as she strode alongside him. 

“I need you to go to the vault and find me a pair of handcuffs,” Tony said, typing away on his phone. He was already pulling up schematics. 

“Handcuffs?” Pepper asked. 

“Yes, there should be some of the ones we used to restrain Loki in Germany. They’ll be labeled along with the S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff.” 

“You’re going to put her in cuffs?” Pepper asked. 

“No, I’m going to put the tech from the collar into the cuffs, split them, and make them into gauntlets,” Tony explained. “No weapons of course.”

“And you think that will work?” 

“It’s the only idea I have at the moment so it better,” Tony said. “I’ve had stricter deadlines.”

“You can do this,” Pepper said, rubbing her hands over his shoulders. “I’ll get the cuffs and you get to work. I’ll also get you some coffee.” 

“I love you,” Tony said. 

“I know,” Pepper said and then kissed him quickly before heading to the vault. Tony took the elevator down to the lab. 

“Alright, Fri, we got a lot of work to do. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Wanda woke up to the sound of beeping machines and the smell of antiseptic.

She coughed as she tried to sit up. Her hands flitted to the mask and the world was blurry around her. Her distress caused her heart monitor to go off and Vision was at her side immediately, his hands moving carefully to remove the oxygen mask from her face. “Did you take her off sedation?” Rhodey asked as he came into the room. 

“Her body must have burned it off,” Vision said. Wanda coughed again as he helped her sit up.

“Viz?” Wanda croaked. “What happened?” 

“You had some sort of episode while you were in the suit. You passed out and then your system nearly shut down. But now…” Vision trailed off as he monitored her vitals. “They’re back to normal… Colonel Rhodes, look at his.” Rhodey joined him at the monitor, his brow furrowed. Rhodey then turned to Wanda and gently tilted her head, examining her neck, but the veins were still there. 

“I don’t understand,” Rhodey said. “The infection is still present, but something seems to be trying to counteract the symptoms.”

“Like what?” Wanda asked. 

“Could be your own magic,” Rhodey said. “I’m not a scientist so I can’t be sure. Vision?” 

“It’s possible,” Vision nodded. “Though I think Mr. Stark will have a better understanding of it.”

“Where’s Tony?” Wanda asked.

“He’s in his lab working on something to suppress your magic,” Rhodey said. 

“I told him to just use the collar,” Wanda said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Well, he's stubborn,” said Rhodey. 

“I need to go talk to him,” Wanda said, swinging her legs over the side of the hospital bed and going to take out the IV. 

“No, you need to rest,” Vision said, grabbing her arm before she took the needle out. Wanda looked down at the IV set up and frowned. 

“How did you manage an IV?” she asked. 

“The tech only protects itself when trying to remove it, it hasn’t made your skin invulnerable,” Rhodey explained. Wanda let her legs dangle for a moment, trying to center herself back into the world. “How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts, but it’s not too bad,” Wanda said. “I’m not getting any better, am I?”

“It is almost as if you are fluctuating,” Vision explained. “While HYDRA’s technology is slowly killing you, the power that lives within you is fighting back. Almost like a super immune system.”

“That’s never happened before,” Wanda said. 

“I’m sure there are many things we don’t know about your abilities, Wanda,” Rhodey surmised. “Strucker was a bastard, but he managed to harness the power of an infinity stone. There is much more to learn about you and the Mind Stone.” 

“Which is why I need to go talk to Tony.” 

“Tony is in his work zone. Give it a couple of hours and once I don’t think you’re going to have another surge you can go talk his ear off,” Rhodey promised. 

“I don’t like being benched,” Wanda told him as he walked from the room. 

“Coming from the woman who could put all of us on our asses, I understand completely.” 

* * *

“All I’m saying is that you work too much,” Peter said, his face on a screen before Tony.

“Working too much is kind of my job, kid,” Tony said as he removed the circuit board from the power dampener collar. “Which is why I need you.” 

“To distract you while you work? That doesn’t make any sense, Tony. And that’s coming from me.” The teen was currently on his fire escape working on last-minute homework that was due the following Monday. Tony had called him as soon as he got into the lab for a little ambient babbling to help keep him focused. Usually, he needed his rock music or his AI’s random interjections to keep his mind steady, but since meeting Peter, he found the spiderling did the trick. It also kept Tony’s mind from wandering upstairs to the medical suits where Wanda was. 

Tony was beating himself up. How could not have noticed how bad her condition was getting? Perhaps he didn’t want to think of the negative outcomes because he couldn’t handle if he lost another member of the team. Especially another Maximoff. Tony had been working nonstop trying to figure out a way to extract the HYDRA tech, but he hadn’t been trying to stop the surges all together. That was his first mistake.

A shock went through his metal forceps and Tony dropped them with a quick yelp. 

“You know, if you just told me what you were working on, I could help,” Peter offered. 

“I told you, it’s classified,” Tony said, gently removing the wires. The collar was complex, but not impossible and not difficult for Stark. Tony could have made one of these in a matter of hours if given the right information. He only wondered how Ross’ people had figured out how to block her powers, but he also figured that Wanda wasn’t the first person he used the device on. That only made him angrier. 

“Nothing you do anymore is classified,” Peter argued. “Isn’t that the whole point of the Accords?”

“You sure love to bring up those documents when you won’t even sign them,” Tony pointed out. 

“The Accords aren’t really my thing. I’m more of a freelancer,” Peter said. 

“Not sure the government acknowledges freelance superheroes, Pete,” said Tony as he finally extracted the power source with a small smile. The empty shell of the collar seemed to grow colder in the lab and Tony pushed away from him with his screwdriver. Pepper had brought him the handcuffs just as he settled in at the bench to get started and then she headed to main communication bay to monitor any transmissions that the satellite was picking up. Tony didn’t know where Happy had gone off to. 

“They don’t really acknowledge superheroes at all unless they can control them,” Peter mumbled and Tony looked up at him, his brows raised.

“Looks like somebody has chosen a side,” Tony retorted. 

“No,” Peter said, “Well, not really. You know I’ll always be on your side Tony, but I can’t ignore the obvious signs that Captain Rogers had a point…” 

“What was that you said about always being on my side?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not going to be winning this anytime soon, am I?” Peter asked. 

“Nope.” Tony pulled the cuffs to him and removed the center bar before measuring them to fit alongside the nanotech gauntlets he had pulled out. His goal was for the nanotech to stretch over the power dampener cuffs so Wanda wouldn’t have access to her magic, but still have something to protect herself. Tony was a bit hesitant to lend Maximoff his tech, but he was running out of options at this point.

“So are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me for a week?” Peter asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Tony as he split the wire and attached one to one of the cuffs. 

“Tony, you’ve been cooped up at the Compound for days and anytime I’ve called you, some type of ‘emergency’ comes up or you’ve been too busy. I’m not an idiot, I know something’s wrong,” Peter said and Tony could clearly hear the frustration in his voice. 

“You’re too smart for your own good, kid,” Tony said, placing down his work and fully facing the screen. “It’s why I like you so much.” 

“And yet you won’t tell me what’s happening,” Peter frowned. 

“It’s complicated, Pete. I’ve got this massive problem and I’m trying to fix it, but everything I’m doing only seems to make it worse,” Tony explained. 

“You know what that sounds like to me?” Peter asked as he twirled a pen around his fingers.

“What?”

“A standard Tony Stark problem. One that can be fixed with little thinking and a lot of caffeine,” said Peter and then his expression turned more serious in one of his rare “student becomes the teacher” moments. “I’ve never known you to not find a solution for something. You created Iron Man as a solution. You found a solution for the Battle of New York, Sokovia, even that Mandarin guy. Why are you doubting yourself now?”

“I’m not  _ doubting _ myself,” Tony argued. “I’m just concerned this isn’t going to work and I’ll make the problem worse.” 

“You’re a scientist, Tony. You’ll never know if something works if you don’t try it,” Peter pointed out. Tony sighed and ran a hand over his tired face. Once this was all over, he was going to sleep for a while. He may even ask Wanda to knock him out for a day. However, the kid was right. He didn’t have the time to overthink things. Wanda needed his help now and he just had to go with his gut. 

“I hate that you’re this mature at your age,” Tony said and Peter grinned. “Thanks, Pete. It’s good to know you have my back.” 

“Always, old man. Me and you, Iron Man,” Peter said with a salute. 

“Me and you, Spider-Man,” Tony said and then ended the call. “Don’t overthink it, Stark,” Tony mumbled to himself. “Just get the job done.” Tony picked up the screwdriver and got back to work just as F.R.I.D.A.Y. turned on AC/DC.

For the next four hours, Tony worked nonstop. It was well into the evening when he looked up at the clock. His eyes were tired, but he knew he was on a time limit. The faster he finished these gauntlets, the better. For Tony, the bigger threat was Steve rather than HYDRA. He had tussled enough times with the evil organization to know how they fought and he could easily take down a bunch of unknown goons.

Steve, however, was different. While he still had his issues with Cap, he really didn’t want to have to fight him again. The easy way to deal with the rogues would be for Wanda to manipulate them, but Tony knew she wouldn’t be able to control it and even he didn’t wish mind control on them.

The gauntlet design was even simpler than the ones he had in Berlin. Instead of a watch, the nanites were attached to the power dampener cuffs. While the cuffs would work constantly, the weaponry would only be activated when Wanda needed them. Tony had also created the gauntlets to send a jolt of electricity much like the kind that was contained in Natasha’s Widow Bites. This was in case the cuffs failed and Wanda had a major surge. Tony figured it was better to have a fail-safe than have her bring down another building.

He had tested the voltage on himself first before adding it and it took him a bit to recover so he figured it would get the job done. Tony synced the signal to his own tech and made sure he had control of both devices before combing the nanotech and the power dampeners.

It was another hour later that the lab doors hissed open. 

“Don’t worry Rhodey, I’m pretty much done,” Tony said as he finished screwing together the components.

“When was the last time you ate?” Tony’s hands froze. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Tony asked as he looked up from his work and over to Wanda who was walking toward him.

“I’ve been resting all day,” Wanda said. She pulled out a stool and sat across from him. He clocked how exhausted she looked. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Not too good,” Wanda said. “Viz and Rhodes say my vitals have improved, but the infection is still there.” 

“I should have noticed you weren’t getting any better,” Tony said and Wanda shook her head. 

“Not your fault. I should have told you rather than trying to hide it,” she admitted. 

“Why did you hide it from me?” Tony asked. 

“I guess I didn’t want to put even more pressure on you,” she said with a shrug. “We didn’t even know if this would work.”

“Aren’t you the same woman who said that if anyone could figure out HYDRA’s tech it was me?” 

“Yes,” Wanda said. “I suppose I was just being stubborn.”

“Being stubborn is what being an Avenger is all about,” Tony pointed out. 

“I’m not an Avenger anymore,” countered Wanda.

“That’s something else I’m going to fix,” Tony muttered as he finished the second cuff. Wanda’s eyes flickered to him in surprise but didn’t comment.

“So, you ended up making a collar after all,” Wanda said. Tony raised a finger. 

“No, not a collar. I used the technology from that infernal device and changed it into these,” Tony held up the cuffs. “They go on your wrists as sort of bracelets. You won’t feel like you have Ross’ hands around your neck.” Wanda took one of the cuffs as he offered it. It was thin enough not to cause major issues and then she noticed familiar technology on the inside of the cuff. Wanda raised her brows at him. 

“Don’t get any ideas. You’re not getting a full suit,” Tony said, leaning his forearms on the bench before him. 

“You gave me gauntlets…” Wanda said. “Why?” 

“Because until we can get you back in control of your powers, you’ll need to be able to defend yourself. They’re easy to use, I’ll show you.” Wanda stared at the cuff for a moment longer before placing it down. 

“Thank you, Stark. For everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. It’s what teammates do. And if I’m being honest, Wanda, I would like to be teammates with you once again,” Tony said. And it was true. As much as he wished he could hold onto grudges he couldn’t. His team was ultimately his family and you couldn’t stay mad at your family even if you wanted to. 

“I’d like that too,” Wanda said. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment longer before Wanda cleared her throat. “Hey, I thought it was too risky to dampen my powers with this  _ thing _ inside me.” 

“I think we’ve run out of time not to take risks,” Tony sighed. “After Ross left and your nose was bleeding and I just… We couldn’t wait any longer.” 

“It was that bad?” she asked. “I don’t really remember what happens. I sort of black out for a second.” 

“It wasn’t your best look,” Tony said and Wanda grimaced. 

“Vision mentioned that the reason Ross showed up was because of a tip he received from someone on the grounds. What’s your take on that?” 

“I don’t know. The only time I could think of someone seeing you was when you were sleepwalking, but Happy said that was in the middle of the night and nobody should have been on site.

“Any other ideas?” 

“Not currently, but I’ll let you know,” Tony said. Wanda nodded and let her eyes wander around the room. She had always been fascinated by Tony’s work. The way he could create such amazing things with just his mind and his hands. In a way, he had magic too, just a different kind. She would never tell him, but she admired him a lot for all the good he has done and that he acknowledges the bad as well.  It was something she could learn from him. 

“I want to explain why I did what I did,” Wanda said suddenly. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked. 

“Why I manipulated Steve and the others.”

“You don’t have to, Wanda. I get it,” Tony assured her. 

“No, you don’t,” she said. “Steve is like the brother that I lost, Sam too. And Natasha, well she’s the woman I want to be. She’s strong and compassionate and she’s not afraid of me. For so long I was afraid to get close to people and then the three of them reminded me that being an orphan doesn’t mean you have to be alone. And it was my job to be the first line of defense while we were on the run,” Wanda explained. 

“How so?”

“We didn’t want to hurt anyone. We moved constantly, kept to the skies as much as possible, but it’s hard to remain completely invisible when the whole world is looking for you. Occasionally, someone would recognize us and it was up to me to turn their attention away. Use my powers to make them forget. Then I got shot and I was useless.” 

“I doubt they saw it that way,” Tony said. 

“Doesn’t matter. I became a danger to them and not only could I not help them, but I was also a huge risk for exposing them and they didn’t need all the added pressure. So I did the one thing I promised I would never do to a member of this team again and I turned them into my puppets.”

“You did what you had to do to keep them safe, Wanda,” Tony argued.

“It was a mistake.”

“We’ve all made mistakes. Some worse than others,” Tony said softly. 

“You’re talking about Steve,” Wanda figured. 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” 

“Well maybe you should so you stop putting up walls whenever I mention his name,” Wanda argued. 

“What do you want me to say? That I’m mad at him? Because it’s not anger I feel, Wanda. He...he betrayed me. Betrayed my trust all because he thought I couldn’t handle the truth,” Tony explained. “I get it. Barnes is like a brother to him, but I thought Steve was my brother. I thought we were at a point that the lying had stopped.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him any of that?” Wanda asked him. “You don’t think he feels bad about what happened in Siberia? Our stupid fight was nothing compared to what the three of you did. I saw it in your head, Stark. You guys were going for blood.”

“It’s Barnes,” Tony said, dropping his eyes. “He killed my parents.” 

“I know,” she said. “And I tried to wipe out the Avengers with my twin brother while working with a deranged robot.” 

“That wasn’t your fault, you were being manipulated by Strucker  _ and  _ Ultron,” Tony quickly said and then looked at Wanda who was giving him a look that could have rivaled an angry May Parker. Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Wanda‒”

“The Winter Soldier? That wasn’t Bucky. And you know that, Tony. You read up on the reports when they first found him. Steve told me you studied what they had done to Bucky. There are people to blame for Howard and Maria’s death, but Barnes is not one of them.” Wanda reached across the table and picked up a screwdriver. “You use your head to fix all of your problems, but not every problem is solved with bolts and screws. Sometimes it takes less thinking and more...feeling.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Peter,” Tony said as he ran his hands through his hair.

“Who’s Peter?” 

“He’s, he’s my intern,” Tony said quickly. “We’ve gotten pretty close. He gave me some similar advice earlier.” 

“And is any of it getting through?” she asked. 

“Unfortunately,” said Tony. “I know I have no right to be angry at Barnes for what he did under HYDRA’s control, but it’s difficult to keep my head on straight when I think about it.” 

“Nobody is expecting you to just get over the fact that you watched your parents get murdered, Stark. And as for any kind of punishment Barnes deserves...well I think you can imagine his life hasn’t been the easiest. Especially in the past couple of years.” Tony nodded.

“No, I suppose it hasn’t been the most enjoyable,” Tony said. “Alright, I suppose I can work on forgiving him. Though, it’s not going to happen overnight.” 

“Didn’t think it would.” 

“When did you get all good at giving pep talks?” Tony asked, kicking her foot under the table. 

“Finally facing the fact that I could die has made me a bit more aware of life I guess,” Wanda said with a sad smile. 

“You’re not dying. Not on my watch.” 

“I'm trusting you to not let me die, Tony.”

“You trust me?”

“Not sure if I ever stopped. I did risk my life coming here to ask for your help, right?” 

“Which I still think was incredibly stupid,” Tony pointed out.

“Isn’t doing stupid things what being an Avenger is all about?” Wanda asked.

“That it is,” Tony said as he stood up and headed to a cabinet at the other end of the room and dug around before he pulled out a red leather jacket. Wanda realized it was the one she had worn in Sokovia. He tossed it to her. “I have a feeling you’re going to need that soon.” 

“First you have to show me how to use these,” Wanda said, gesturing to cuffs as she pulled her arms through the jacket. 

“That I can do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN UNDERSTANDING? TRUST? MAYBE.
> 
> ALSO I LOVE PETER SO MUCH. OKAY.


	6. Is It Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Tunnels.
> 
> Disguises.
> 
> Future plans.

Tony had taken Wanda down to the training room in case her new accessory didn’t work and Tony’s lab became a target for her psionic blasts. Wanda rubbed at the side of her neck, the red veins stark against her skin.

“Does it hurt?” Tony asked her as he fastened the first cuff around her wrist.

“No, just burns a bit. Sort of like a heat rash.”

“Well, let’s hope that these babies stop that in its tracks,” Tony said. Wanda pulled her hair to cover her neck. “Felt like being a redhead?”

“Does it look bad?” Wanda asked.

“No, just thought Nat was the only ginger around here,” he joked.

“Natasha is actually blonde now,” Wanda informed him.

“Seriously?” Wanda nodded. “I bet she looks extra Russian.”

“And Steve has a beard,” added Wanda.

“The boy has finally become a man, has he?” Tony asked with a snort.

“Don’t make fun,” she said and Tony raised his hands in surrender. He attached the second cuff to her wrist and then stepped back.

“Are we good?” she asked.

“One more thing,” Tony said and then hauled out one of the shields they used for training and held it in front of himself. Wanda crossed her arms. “Just a precaution. Vision is on standby, just in case.” Tony gestured up to the viewing window on the second floor and Vision awkwardly waved. “Ready when you are.”

Wanda looked down at her wrists. They figured that if Wanda turned them on, the tech wouldn’t try to defend itself. Sometimes it reacted, other times it didn’t so it was a guessing game at this point. “And we’re sure this is going to knock out the tech?”

“It should, I placed inhibitors in the cuffs that deactivated HYDRA’s technology that I found at some of their bases.”

“But nothing is for sure?”

“Wanda?” Tony asked.

“Yeah?”

“Just turn the damn things on,” Tony said and Wanda took a breath. Then, careful not activate the gauntlets, she switched on the cuffs. A blue light that was very much like the ARC reactor lit up along the inside of the cuffs and a wave of what felt like ice water crashed through her. Wanda stumbled slightly as if the world was being knocked around underneath her. “Wanda?” Tony called out, concerned.

“Give me a second,” she said as she braced her hands on her knees. After a few deep breaths, she straightened up and the world finally stopped moving.

“How do you feel?” he asked her.

It was just like the Raft. The usual hum that echoed through her was gone. A part of her always felt connected to the world around her, ready to manipulate anything in her path, but now it was like a wasteland. She had only had her powers for a few years, but it felt like one of her limbs was missing. However, it wasn’t as bad as the collar. She felt off without her powers, but she didn’t feel like she was being punished for having them.

“Wanda?” Tony asked again.

“I feel okay,” she said. “Just a bit...not all here, I guess. Lonely, you know?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Not sure if anyone can relate to what you go through with your abilities,” Tony said as he slowly lowered his shield. “Speaking of, try to do something.”

Wanda approached one of the weights in the corner of the room and held out her right hand. Her fingers twitched softly as she concentrated. There was a single red spark that fizzled out immediately. Just a whisper of power echoed from her palm and then it was gone again. Wanda tried again, putting more energy into it, but it was the same result.

“It feels like a single drop of water trying to escape a dam,” Wanda told Tony.

“How poetic,” he noted. “Try to read my mind.” Wanda turned to him and raised her hands on either side of his face, staring into his eyes, but again, nothing happened. Not even a spark.

“Congratulations Stark, you did it,” Wanda said.

“Wish I didn’t have to.”

“I know, but maybe now we can get this thing out of me,” she offered.

“That’s the next step after you learn to use your new toys.” Tony grasped her wrists and then double tapped on the buttons on the top of each cuff. The nanites flowed out of the casings along the edge of the bracelets like a metal wave, solidifying around her hands. Wanda’s eyes widened as her hands became encased in fingerless metal gauntlets with repulsors in the center. “These will fire quick bolts of the repulsor energy and they’ll cause quite a bit of damage if you hit someone. I am assuming you remember how to fight hand to hand?”

“I’ll manage,” Wanda said. “Do you think I’ll have to fight?”

“Let’s hope not. Though these have given us some time to get our bearings.” Wanda nodded and then coughed, quickly trying to cover it up. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she insisted. “Show me how to use these.” Wanda held up her hands to him and Tony darted out of the way.

“First thing you need to know is that you don’t aim your palms out like that unless you’re going to be shooting something or someone,” Tony informed her as he led her over to a practice target. He positioned her in front of the largest one and raised her right arm in front of her. “Now just as you fire bolts of psionic energy, you’re going to focus directly on the spot you want to hit and then flex your hand to prime the repulsor and then again to fire. Understand?”

“Seems easy enough.” Wanda shook out her shoulder and narrowed her eyes slightly. The high pitched sound of the repulsor echoed through the room as she took aim and then with a jerk of her wrist, the bolt shot from the gauntlet and hit the target, blowing it to pieces.

“That’s a good start,” Tony said as he stared at the remains of the target. “Wanda?” he asked when she didn’t answer. He turned over his shoulder to see her hunched over, grabbing her hand, her other one shaking slightly. He was at her side immediately. “What is it?”

“Not completely full proof,” she said as she looked at him and Tony stepped back. The red veins had moved higher to her cheek.

“I don’t understand,” Tony said.

“Rhodey said that my magic was fighting off the infection. When we shut off the magic, the infection spread,” Wanda said.

“But we turned off the device!” Tony exclaimed.

“Apparently not,” she said.

“Dammit!” Tony said, kicking out at a nearby chair.

“Tony, stop,” Wanda said grabbing him. “It’s okay.”

“No,” he shook his head. “No, it’s not. I thought I had figured it out! I had solved the problem, but you're still dying!”

“But the magic is dormant. The device is still trying to poison me. Not with my own magic, but with whatever else was in it. It can’t use my power to fight you off now. We can get it out and work on everything else later,” Wanda said earnestly, gripping Tony’s hands tight. “Don’t give up on me now, Stark.” Tony’s jaw was rigid as he tried to reign in his anger. He went to speak when they were interrupted by Rhodey over the loudspeaker.

“Tony, get up here now.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked.

“We have another problem,” Rhodey said.

“Of course we do,” Tony grumbled and then towed Wanda back out of the training room.

* * *

“What do you mean someone is watching us?” Wanda asked.

She had to sit down when they made it back upstairs. Tony was still fuming, but his jaw had finally unclenched. Wanda’s gauntlets had slid back into place and her cuffs were still working, but she felt even worse than she had before they activated them. She had tried to put on a brave face for Stark and the rest of the team, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

“It was only for a second,” Pepper answered. “But they showed up on the thermals.” She pulled over a screen and pointed to a small blip on the Eastern perimeter.

“How many?” Tony asked.

“One for now,” Rhodey said. “Most likely a scout. Definitely HYDRA. Nat knows not to be seen.”

“Perfect,” Happy muttered.

“There’s something else,” Rhodey said. “Remember when I said that I had my suspicions that HYDRA had infiltrated other government agencies?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Tony asked.

“I think Ross is working with them and that this scout is the inside source that told him Wanda was here.”

“Makes sense,” Wanda said as she shivered, pulling her jacket closer to her. Vision took her hands and rubbed them together.

“What are they waiting for?” Pepper asked. “If HYDRA soldiers are out there, why haven’t they come for her?”

“Maybe they don’t have confirmation she’s here?” Vision asked. “It was only a chance that she would end up coming here.”

“You don’t think that thing is GPS chipped, do you?” Happy asked Tony.

“No, I scanned for trackers. They must have been following you this whole time,” said Tony. Wanda groaned, leaning her head on the table. Pepper reached over and placed her hand against her forehead.

“Tony, she's burning up,” Pepper said. Tony’s fists tightened as he looked at the dying girl in front of her.

“We have to move her,” Rhodey said.

“She’s too sick to move,” Pepper said.

“Hold on,” Tony said and then left the room. A few minutes later he returned with an injector pen.

“What is that?” Vision asked.

“Something Fury gave to me years ago. Never thought to use it on Wanda, but it may slow down the infection,” Tony said as he moved Wanda’s hair out of the way and injected the medicine into her neck. She flinched as the needle jabbed her, but almost immediately, the veins faded back down her face and neck. “Won’t last for long and that was the only dose I had.”

“Thanks,” Wanda said, breathing a little easier.

“We need to do the surgery now,” Tony said. “Before this gets any worse.”

“You don’t think it’s too risky?” asked Happy.

“If we don’t do anything at all, she’s going to get even worse,” said Tony.

“I’m feeling a bit better,” Wanda said.

“Give it a few minutes. I've noticed it comes and goes in waves,” Pepper said.

“Rhodey, get the medical suits ready,” Tony ordered. “I just have to‒” Suddenly, the intruder alarm blared through the Compound. “Pepper?”

“We have breaches at both main gates,” Pepper said, scanning through the security footage.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what’s going on?” Rhodey prompted.

_“Armed hostiles converging on all buildings. Route to quinjet is clear. The hangar is compromised.”_

“We don’t have time. We have to go,” Tony said. “Now.” Pepper and Tony locked eyes and then she ran to the nearest monitor, her hands flying over the keyboards with expert speed. “Pep, what are you doing?”

“Creating a distraction,” she said as she hit the ENTER key and stepped back from the computer. A rumbling echoed beneath them and then the sound of repulsors reached their ears as a suit burst through the glass floor below them. Pepper entered a few more commands and then the armor took off through the window and flew North.

As soon as Iron Man was seen over the Compound, a series of voices called out below. Tony turned back to Pepper as his shock worn off and then grabbed her and kissed her. “You’re a genius.”

“Save your flirting for our wedding,” Pepper said as she reached into her back pocket and handed him a nanotech casing. “I was keeping it on me just in case. Get Wanda out of here.”

“You’re asking me to leave you?”

“No, I’m telling you to save her and that I’ll be fine. Rhodey, Happy, and I will get to the jet. You two,” she pointed to Vision, “get to the tunnels and get her to safety.”

“What tunnels?” Wanda asked as Vision helped her stand.

“Dad built them years ago,” Tony said. “They lead into the city. Used to use them to transfer contraband for S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha, Hill, and I kept them open in case we needed to use them.”

“Why didn’t we know about these?” Vision asked.

“Need to know,” Tony shrugged.

“Tony,” Pepper said, regaining his attention. “Go.” He hesitated for a second before attaching the nanotech to his chest and activating the suit. The Mark L flowed over Stark, creating the Iron Man armor in a matter of moments.

“Much bigger than a simple gauntlet,” Wanda commented.

“Something I’ve been working on,” Tony said with a shrug. Vision took a step toward him, Wanda just behind him. The android gave the armor an appraising look.

“It’ll do,” Vision said with an impressed look. Tony looked back to Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper.

“You get to the jet and you get the hell out of here. I’ll make contact with you when I can. Try not to get yourselves killed,” he said.

“We’ll be fine, Tony,” Rhodey said. Tony and Rhodey nodded to each other and then with one more look at Happy and Pepper, Tony left the room with Vision and Wanda right behind him.

* * *

“This is slightly terrifying,” Wanda said as she stepped off the elevator into the sublevel.

Above them, grenades were going off as HYDRA tried to smoke them out. Tony could vaguely hear Rhodey’s armor as they descended. As much as he wanted to be up there helping them, he had a job to do.

“It's not that bad,” Tony said as he led them down the hall, past the armor hall, and into a small maintenance room. Tony pulled open a cupboard and grabbed a black sweatshirt. He tossed it to Wanda. She pulled it on and flipped up the hood without having to be asked. Clearly, she was a pro at the whole being on the run thing by now. Tony then turned to the far wall and the nanotech pulled away from his right hand as he pressed it against the stone. The wall shuddered and slid open to reveal a dark passageway. The nanotech reformed and Tony activated his thrusters. “Can you carry her?” Tony asked Vision.

“Easily,” Vision nodded.

“Good, because we need to get as far as way as possible, as fast as possible,” he said. “Better hold on tight, Maximoff.” Tony’s helmet materialized over his face and then he took off down the winding tunnels. Vision lifted Wanda into his arms and she wrapped herself around him as he followed Stark.

The wind whipped around Wanda as she pressed her face into Vision’s chest, trying to keep them streamline as possible. The trip took longer than she expected. From the roof of the Compound, Manhattan was visible in the distance, but when moving through secret tunnels by flight alone, it wasn’t a pleasant or quick journey. By the time they had finally stopped, Wanda felt like she had been thrown through the rinse cycle.

Vision let her down slowly and she gripped the wall next to her to keep her balance. After a minute, she straightened up the best she could and faced the two heroes before her. “Where are we?” she asked.

“If I remember correctly, we should be just under an old antique shop,” Tony said, as his helmet retracted.

“It’s an antique shop?” Vision repeated.

“Not really,” Tony said and then pushed open a panel that nearly crumbled in his hands. Clearly, this side of the tunnel entrance hadn’t been used for a long time. “It was a front for Project Rebirth. The shop was considered a historical site. Off the books of course, but the city never tore it down or moved it.”

“Project Rebirth? That's what changed Steve,” Wanda said recalling the history lesson Steve had given her a year ago.

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly as he kicked open a secondary door into what looked to be an old lab. “Come on.” The three of them stepped into the musty room and Tony shone a light from his gauntlet. Both Tony and Wanda covered their mouths to block the dust as they maneuvered toward the staircase. Tony ran his hand along the control desk as he walked past and Wanda could just make out an old Stark Industries logo before it disappeared back under dust and the darkness.

Most of the equipment had been moved out, just the bare bones remained. Wanda wondered what the building looked like on that day. Was Steve scared? Nervous? What did Tony’s father think of all this? Did any of them think that what was happening now was their future? It was too much to think about as Wanda climbed the stairs and Vision broke the lock on the door and they entered the elevator shaft.

Vision took hold of Wanda as Tony engaged his foot thrusters and they flew up the shaft. Tony pushed apart the elevator doors and they stepped out into an old storeroom. Careful not to make any noise, they picked their way through the mess that was old chairs, filing cabinets, and broken pottery. The shop was cold and silent as they entered. The only sound was a chopper in the distance. No doubt that alarms had been raised across the city that there was something going on at the Avengers Facility.

Tony walked to the front of the store and peered out the window. “Street looks clear enough,” he said as he deactivated his armor. He searched around and found an old jacket and slung it around his shoulders. It looked about four decades out of style, but he wasn’t being picky at the moment. He pulled on some glasses as well and then turned to Wanda who still had her hood up. It would have to do for her disguise. “Vision,” Tony said gesturing to the cape.

“Oh, of course,” Vision said and then he phased. His magenta skin disappeared as well as his metallic ensemble. Instead, Vision was pale skinned, blonde, and instead of the glowing light of the Mind Stone, his forehead was smoothed over by synthetic human skin. Wanda blinked twice at him.

“That’s different,” Wanda said. Vision gave her a tight smile. “Good different,” she assured him.

“Alright, you two, keep close and keep your heads down,” Tony said as they stepped out onto the stoop of the small shop. The early morning street of New York City was empty, but in the distance, they could hear the odd car engine or the rustle of a hungry animal in a dumpster.

Vision went ahead to check around the corner. Wanda and Tony stayed back, keeping their eyes out. “Are you doing okay?” Tony asked her.

“Not too thrilled to be on the run again,” Wanda grumbled.

“I haven’t done it in a while. Might be fun,” he tried and Wanda glared at him and then her eyes widened at something over his shoulder as a man came around the corner, a gun in his hand. Wanda didn’t wait. She pushed Stark just as the gunshot rang out and rolled to hide behind a mailbox. Tony ducked beside a car, ready to activate his armor as the gunman approached, but Wanda reacted quickly and just before he aimed at Tony again, she jumped up from behind the blue box and punched the man in the face. Her red gauntlet shone in the moonlight as she stared at it.

“You were right about it causing damage,” Wanda said and then kicked the gun away.

“Thanks for that,” Tony said, brushing off his jeans.

“You keep saving me,” she simply responded.

“He’s HYDRA,” Vision said as he came up to them.

“How do you know?” Tony asked staring down at the man.

“Because there are two more down the street and a third a block East,” Vision pointed.

“They have sentries all over the place… shit,” Tony swore.

“We can't just wander all over the city for the night,” Wanda said and Tony noted how her energy had dropped just from the time they left the Compound till now.

“I know somewhere we can go,” he blurted out.

“Where?”

“I know a guy,” Tony explained, already regretting it.

“Is it safe?” Vision asked.

“Should be.”

“Is he even home?” Wanda asked.

“He has to be,” said Tony as he turned towards Forest Hills, “he has a curfew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Not my best, but it's DONE. I'm going to get started on story two very soon and it will have more characters including more Peter Parker as I'm sure you could tell from the ending there. Stay tuned.
> 
> *if there are any errors that disrupt the canon please let me know* 
> 
> thanks!


End file.
